Things Change
by JPHBK
Summary: A series of moments in the lives of both Jason and Kimberly that change their relationship along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hasbro/Saban Owns Power Rangers and the Characters within, not I.

Jason Lee Scott let out an audible groan as he shut the door behind him to his home. He glanced around the living room and took a peek towards the kitchen to confirm his parents were not home.

Jason sighed as he tossed down a backpack near the door and limped towards the stairs leading up to his bedroom. He stopped at the bottom and glanced up them. He then looked down at his knee and instinctively reached down to rub it. He grimaced a little as he found the tender ligament on the outside of it.

Jason gritted his teeth and went up the stairs as fast as he could, shutting out the pain. He walked into a bathroom and popped open the medicine cabinet. He scanned it contents until his eyes settled on a tube of pain relieving ointment. He grabbed it and a nearby washcloth. He then exited the bathroom and made his way into his nearby bedroom.

Jason quickly removed his sweatpants and sat down on the edge of his bed clad in his boxers. He examined his knee as he twisted his leg around to get a better view of it. He could see the swelling and let out an audible sigh.

"Great," Jason commented to himself as he reached over and grasped the tube of medicine on the bed next to him. He picked it up and examined it briefly for directions before twisting the cap off. He was concentrating so hard that he had not heard the knock on the door downstairs or the footsteps ascending the nearby staircase.

Jason was just about to squeeze some ointment out of the tube when he saw a silhouette in his doorframe. He knew who it was without focusing his eyes. The pink hues along the sweet smell of her perfume tipped him off immediately.

"I'm sorry," Kim said as she quickly turned upon discovering Jason in his boxer shorts. Jason for his part crinkled his brow, not understanding her response. He had forgotten his state of dress.

"What for?" Jason questioned.

"You're in your underwear, Jase," Kim replied with an amused tone of voice. Jason's face lit up as bright a shade of red as his shirt beneath it as he reached over and grabbed a nearby pair of shorts and quickly as he could he slipped them on.

Kim caught the faint groan of pain as he moved to dress. She lowered her head slightly and began to fidget with a couple of rings on her hands.

"Okay... I'm decent now," Jason replied as he watched Kim from behind. Before she turned he covered the tube of medicine and washcloth with his sweatpants on the bed next to him. Kim fully rotated and locked eyes with him. Jason offered her his usual smile. Her eyes moved to the bed next to him.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"I'm good, you?" Jason responded. Kim studied him for a moment before she moved into his room and sat on a chair next to the doorway.

"You are a bad liar," Kim said with a slight smirk and gesture down to his knee.

"What are you talking about?" Jason feigned innocence.

"I saw you just now... what you were doing..." Kim stated. She waited for his expression to change and when it did she continued. "I saw it earlier too."

Jason shifted slightly on the bed and moved forward. He searched for the best response to diffuse the worried tone she had in her voice.

"How bad is it?" Kim questioned.

"It's nothing," Jason said, he gave her a smile of assurance. She studied him for a moment and held his gaze.

"Promise?" Kim questioned.

"Just a little tender... twisted it in the fight with the putties and Goldar," Jason responded. "It happens."

"I know..." Kim reacted. Kim considered the many little injuries each of the team had suffered. Usually, morphin would take away the pain. Earlier the fight had not escalated to that point and she noticed the slight limp Jason had left the group with as they parted. "You always try to hide your pain though."

"Eh..." Jason shrugged.

"You do," Kim persisted.

"I'm fine," Jason commented.

"Let me see?" Kim questioned as she scooted the chair closer to him. Jason watched her for a moment and then hesitantly reached down and lifted the shorts off of his knee. Kim's eyes moved from the knee up to meet Jason's. "It's pretty swollen."

"It'll go down in no time," Jason replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. Kim reached across him and lifted up his crumpled sweatpants. She grabbed the tube of medicine and washcloth. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax," Kim responded as she applied some of the ointment to the cloth and then lowered it to his knee. It was cold to the touch and Jason shivered slightly. Kim grinned at his response as she began to rub the medicine in gently.

"I... I could do this myself," Jason said, his tone low as he studied Kim. He was trying to understand her motivation.

"What are friends for?" Kim countered as she finished applying the ointment and then hopped up. She smiled down at Jason. "Do you have an ice pack?"

"Um... I might... I think mom keeps one in the freezer," Jason replied. "But it's..."

Jason didn't get to finish his sentence before Kimberly had disappeared down the hallway. He shook his head briefly and allowed himself a smile before examining her work on his knee. He felt the coolness give way to heat as the medicine began to be absorbed through his skin. Jason leaned back a little and relaxed his posture.

"I found it," Kim's voice invaded the room even before she had appeared in the doorway. She held the pack in her hands as she moved to sit next to him on the bed this time. She handed it over to him. "Hold this and I'll wrap it."

"Okay," Jason replied as he sat up and placed the cold pack to his knee, he jumped slightly and then lifted his leg a little to allow Kim to wrap it. Within seconds he was all bandaged up and Kim was admiring her handiwork. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Jase," Kim said as she sat back next to him. There was silence between them for a moment.

"So what did you come over for?" Jason asked. Kim turned to him. "I mean... you know you are always welcome over... I just meant... like did you have something you needed or did you just come to hang out?"

"I..." Kim paused. "Honestly... I came to check on you."

"Oh," Jason responded. "You didn't have to worry about me."

"No... but I do," Kim said as she averted her eyes down to her hands. Jason smiled as he reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Kim," Jason said. He stood up gingerly and made his way to the other side of his room and opened the window. He glanced out of it as the sun as it began to set. "It's a beautiful night."

There was no response from Kim and Jason turned back to her to see her still looking down at her hands.

"You okay?" Jason asked, his tone gentle. Kim seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts she had been lost in and hopped up to join him by the window. She saw out of the corner of her eye his focus was on her. She turned to him. "You okay?"

"Oh... yeah... I'm sorry... I was spacing out there," Kim replied with a slight laugh. Jason nodded and they shared smiles.

"Okay," Jason responded as he turned to look out the window.

"Does it hurt to put weight on it?" Kim turned the conversation back to Jason's injury.

"No... not too bad now," Jason replied.

"You should still take it easy," Kim said.

"I will..." Jason assured her.

"I know you usually train on Saturday morning," Kim stated.

"I can train," Jason said. He saw the look Kim was giving him. "I can... I'll take it easy."

"I'll join you," Kim said.

"Okay?" Jason responded. Kim didn't train with him nearly as much as they used to before they were Rangers.

"If that's okay?" Kim questioned.

"It's fine," Jason replied. "It will be like old times."

"I'm sorry... we don't hang out as much as we did," Kim said, seizing on the moment to address it.

"It's cool," Jason replied. "We still hang out, all of us."

"Yes... but you and I never do much these days," Kim countered. Jason shrugged.

"You've got Tommy... I get it," Jason said as he offered her a smile. Kim shook her head.

"I..." She hesitated. "That's not..."

"What?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know..." Kim answered honestly.

"It's fine... like I said we all hang out all the time," Jason said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the window frame. Kim locked eyes with him. They both seemed to be searching for answers within each other.

"I miss you," Kim blurted out. Jason unfolded his hands and pushed off the wall. He cocked his head.

"I'm... I'm right here," Jason responded as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know... but..." Kim searched for her words as her own hand moved up and covered his. "I just feel like we are drifting apart... with the ranger duties... and Tommy."

"Kim..." Something about the way he said her name always made her feel nice. She couldn't explain it, but it just always had a positive effect on her. Jason smiled before he continued. "I'm always here... never going anywhere."

Kim moved in and embraced him first. She sunk her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly and rested his chin on top of her head. Kim smiled into his chest.

"Love you, Jase," Kim said.

"Love you too," Jason replied. They pulled apart.

"You think I'm being silly?" Kim questioned. He shook his head.

"No..." Jason responded. "I get it..."

"You do?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... things are changing... that's life," Jason answered. "But... you and I... no matter what... that won't change."

"It's a deal," Kim said with a smile. Her eyes moved to a clock on the wall nearby. She shifted her feet slightly. Jason noticed.

"You got a date?" Jason asked.

"I..." Kim paused.

"Go on," Jason said with a smile.

"I could call it off if you want to hang," Kim replied.

"Nah... I don't want to explain that to Tommy," Jason said with a chuckle. Kim reached up and pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she searched his face.

"Okay... but tomorrow morning... we are training right?" Kim questioned.

"Right," Jason agreed with a nod.

"Just the two of us?" Kim asked.

"If you want it that way," Jason replied.

"I do," Kim stated. She started to back towards the exit of his room. "The old spot?"

"Yep," Jason replied. Kim stopped as she took in the silhouette of him with the setting sun coming through the window behind him. She took a deep breath. Things were changing for sure. Some changes she believed she may not be able to ignore any longer. Unspoken things that may someday come to light. For now, though, a training session with her oldest friend would do. It would be perfect.

"Bye, Jase," Kim said as she paused in the doorway.

"Bye," He responded with a slight wave before he turned back to admire the view once more, he flexed his knee a little and smiled at how much better it felt already.


	2. Bad Day

Kimberly threw her backpack into the corner of her room and let out the biggest sigh she could ever recall. She stopped in the middle of the room and gathered her thoughts. She walked over to the mirror and shut her eyes to hide the sight. She looked every bit as awful as she felt.

"What a day," Kim spoke aloud as she sat down in front of her dresser and grabbed a brush. She tried to fix the mess that was her hair. All of her attempts seemed to be futile so she reached for a hair tie and popped it up into a quick ponytail. She glanced down at her muddy boots and cringed.

A bird chirping and sunlight coming through her window betrayed the fact that the morning had seen a torrential downpour. She kicked off her boots and socks and found a fresh pair along with her tennis shoes. She quickly changed from her dress to put on a shirt and shorts.

Kim moved back in front of the mirror satisfied that her current look would have to do for the rest of the evening. A breeze came through her window and it put a small smile on her face. She walked over and peered outside. The neighborhood was alive with kids out and about on the streets. The sounds of laughter filled the room. One particular laugh caught her attention.

"Jason..." Kimberly spoke as she searched outside for the voice to match the person. Eventually, he came into view. He was walking alongside Zack and deep in a conversation about something. They stopped on the street below her house so Kim turned and made her way outside to join them.

Kim opened the front door to her house just as the two teens parted and Zack began to cross the street. She hurried down the front porch and closed the distance on the sidewalk to come up behind Jason. He heard her approaching and turned.

"Hey," Kim greeted him first as he stopped to allow her to catch him.

"Hey," Jason returned in kind with a smile.

"Zack going home?" Kim asked as she nodded in his direction.

"Yeah... he said his mom was making his favorite tonight," Jason said with a slight chuckle. Kim smiled when she heard it.

"So what are you up to?" Kim asked. Jason looked in the direction he was walking before turning back to her.

"Just heading home," Jason answered.

"Any big plans?" Kim inquired. Jason paused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sadly... no," Jason replied with a grin. "You?"

"No..." Kim answered.

"Tommy?" Jason questioned.

"He has that competition in Stone Canyon," Kim responded. Jason nodded his head as he remembered.

"Ah... almost forgot about that," Jason stated as a group of neighborhood kids came through on their bikes.

Both teens watched them ride off before closing the gap between them again.

"Maybe be should?" Kim pointed behind her to her front porch steps. Jason nodded and the two walked over to sit down and be out of the way. There was a comfortable silence.

"Are we still on this weekend?" Jason asked as he turned to her.

"I actually won't be able to," Kim said, the disappointment evident in her voice. "Got a family wedding to go to."

"Oh... your aunt?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Kim responded. Jason nodded. "But hey... I've been enjoying training again."

"Same," Jason replied with a smile which Kim matched. "Do you and Tommy ever train?"

"Not really," Kim replied. "Sometimes we run together, but other than that we hardly ever do."

"He's great," Jason commented. "Learned a few things from him."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Bet you've taught him a few things too."

"Maybe," Jason said with a smile.

"You are too modest," Kim said with a playful slap on his arm. Jason studied her for a moment and she suddenly started to feel self-conscious and in need of a mirror. "What is it?"

"Did your day get better?" Jason questioned. Kim furrowed her brow. She couldn't recall telling Jason how her day was going.

"Umm..." Kim considered her response. "Yeah, it's getting there."

"Good," Jason replied with a smile as he turned to look out at the street in front of them. Kim watched him.

"I never said I was having a bad day," Kim commented, garnering his attention back to her.

"Oh... yeah... it just seemed like it when I saw you today at school," Jason said. Kim recalled their encounters throughout the day and in her memory, she was always putting on a facade that everything was great.

"Perceptive of you," Kim reacted. Jason shrugged.

"I don't know," Jason replied as he stretched his legs on the steps and leaned back. "Just seemed like you weren't your usual self."

"I overslept... the weather was awful... I was late to school... I couldn't find my homework... " Kim took a deep breath and glanced over at Jason who was grinning. "So yeah..."

"I'm glad it has gotten better," Jason stated.

"Thanks," Kim responded. "What about you... how has it been for you?"

"Pretty mundane," Jason replied. "Typical Thursday."

"At least Rita has been quiet today," Kim stated.

"Yes... always a good thing," Jason replied. Kim glanced down at his knee.

"How is your knee?" Kim asked.

"Good as ever," Jason replied.

"No other injuries you are hiding?" Kim teasingly questioned.

"You tell me?" Jason responded as he found her gaze and held it. She studied his eyes, getting somewhat lost in them.

"No... I... I think you are good... hiding no injuries," Kim responded. "I've seen no limps or grimaces."

"I did grimace once today," Jason responded. Kim waited for him to explain. "When I saw what was for lunch."

"Oh good grief," Kim said with an amused laugh and shake of her head. "That's why I bring mine."

"Yeah... wise thinking," Jason said with a chuckle before he sat up and crossed his arms over his knees.

Silence enveloped them again as a breeze blew by and Kim closed her eyes. She opened them to see Jason was glancing at her. He turned away when she opened her eyes. She cocked her head slightly, intrigued by that reaction. She watched him for a few moments as she tried to focus all the different thoughts she had going on in her mind about him.

Something about him... something about how she thought of him was changing. She wasn't sure how else to explain it. She wasn't even sure what the change was entirely or why it was happening. She just knew that when she thought of him, really thought of him, there was something there that was alluring her into addressing it.

"Jase?" Kim got his attention. She started to speak again but the sound of her front door opening stopped her. Both teens turned to see Kimberly's mother sticking her head outside.

"Hello Jason," She greeted him.

"Hey, Mrs. Hart," Jason responded in kind.

"You have a call," Kim's mother said in the direction of her daughter. "It's Tommy."

"Oh..." Kim replied. She glanced over at Jason and then back to her mom. "I'll be in a minute."

"Okay," Kim's mother replied before disappearing back inside the house.

"I'd better take that," Kim said. "Probably wanting to update me on how the competition is going."

"Right," Jason agreed.

"I won't be long if you want to wait," Kim said.

"No... it's okay," Jason replied. "I am going to head home and get started on my exciting evening of nothing to do".

Jason laughed as he spoke and then stepped down off the stairs. He turned back to Kim.

"See you at school in the morning?" Jason questioned.

"Yup," Kim replied. Jason started to walk down the sidewalk and Kim turned to go inside. Suddenly he stopped and turned.

"Hey Kim," Jason spoke. She stopped and turned to him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned forward on his feet a little. "I hope tomorrow starts out better for you."

"Thanks," Kim responded with a big smile and returned a wave from him before he turned to walk away. She watched him for a few moments, getting lost in her thoughts. She found herself already wanting to talk to him again. She suddenly remembered her call and stepped inside.


	3. The Dance

Jason gritted his teeth as he pressed the barbell off his chest for one more rep. He smiled when he achieved his new personal best and placed the bar back on the rack and sat up. He grabbed a towel and wiped some sweat off of his forehead and arms.

"Shouldn't you have someone spotting you?" Kimberly's voice from the opening of the garage nearly startled him. Jason glanced up to see her in the doorway.

"Hey... uh... yeah I guess I should have but everyone was busy and I wasn't going heavy anyway," Jason replied as he scooted to the end of the weight bench and reached down to retrieve a water bottle to get himself a drink.

"You could have called me, I'd have come over," Kim replied. Jason lowered the bottle from his lips and glanced at her. He noticed how made up she was. She looked stunning.

"I just figured you'd be busy getting ready for the dance," Jason said with a gesture towards her dress.

"Yeah... but safety first and all of that," Kim replied before moving into the garage fully. Jason chuckled.

"Noted," Jason said. Kim eyed him and he furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Don't you think YOU should be getting ready for the dance?" Kim questioned. Jason shook his head.

"Nah... I'm sitting this one out," Jason responded as he got up and made his way over to a nearby workbench.

"For real?" Kim asked as she walked over next to him. He retrieved a wrench and then glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yep," Jason replied before he moved over to the red truck he had been fixing up to drive. He leaned over the engine and began to tighten a bolt. Kim followed him over.

"I thought we could ride up together," Kim said. Jason glanced up at her.

"Tommy isn't picking you up?" Jason questioned.

"No... he is just meeting me there," Kim replied.

"Oh..." Jason responded before returning his attention to the bolt. Kim cleared her throat slightly.

"So... Jase... why aren't you going?" Kim asked. "You usually go."

"I don't know... just busy I guess..." Jason replied.

"Uh-huh," Kim responded. Jason stood up and looked across at her on the other side of the car. "I know some girls that will be disappointed is all I'm saying."

Jason stepped back and placed the wrench on the bench and leaned back against it. He folded his arms.

"Let me guess..." Jason began. Kim walked around the car to be closer to him and await his guesses. "Peyton..."

"Right," Kim agreed with a nod.

"Rebecca and... Tiffany?" Jason finished.

"Yes and yes," Kim replied. Jason shrugged. "Oh come on... not one of them is your type?"

"They are okay..." Jason replied. "I'm just not really looking for anyone right now... got other things to focus on."

"Like fixing cars?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Well... that was just this evening's plan... I meant bigger picture I guess," Jason replied. Kim furrowed her brow. She glanced up at a clock on the wall and knew she should be leaving soon. Something in her wanted to stay and dig into this conversation with Jason though.

"Like what?" Kim asked. Jason shook his head.

"You are going to be late," Jason replied. He moved over to the door of his truck and opened it. He turned to her. "I can still give you a ride... nothing says I have to go in."

"I can wait if you want to get changed," Kim said.

"It's okay... there will be other dances," Jason responded. "Hop in."

(****)

Jason pulled his truck into the school parking lot and shut it off. He turned to Kim.

"This is your stop," Jason said with a smile. She returned it and reached for the door handle. She hesitated and then turned back to Jason. "What?"

"About what you said earlier..." Kim began. "Other things to focus on."

"It's nothing," Jason replied.

"If you'd like to talk about it... I'd like to listen," Kim stated. She searched his face for a reaction. He simply nodded.

"Okay... but right now..." Jason pointed out the window at Tommy standing by the door of the school. "You go and have a great time."

Kim turned to see Tommy. He offered them a wave a smile. She returned it and turned back to Jason. For some reason, it was taking all of her strength to get out of the truck. She couldn't understand the way things with Jason were changing but it was captivating her. He was captivating her. She knew she could spend all night in the cab of the truck talking with him.

Kim finally pulled the handle to release the door and stepped out of the truck. She shut the door behind her and leaned into the open window.

"Thanks for the ride, Jase," Kim said. He nodded.

"Anytime, Kim," Jason replied with a smile.


	4. Video Store

Kimberly blew a stray strand of hair out of her eye as she straightened up from perusing videos on the bottom shelf of the rack in front of her. She examined the back of the case in her hand to read over the movie description. It sounded somewhat interesting, but Kim figured there had to be something better so she returned the case and continued down the aisle.

Another video caught her eye and she repeated the action of reading the back of the case. She was mid-sentence when she heard a laugh that she instantly recognized. Kim quickly turned around a full three hundred and sixty degrees to spot him. She found however she was too short to fully see over the racks in front of her and she silently cursed her genetics.

Kim put the case back and made her way to the end of the aisle. She peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of him with her back to her. He was in the horror movie section and he was not alone. He seemed to be deep in a conversation with a girl. A girl they both knew from school. A girl Kim knew had it bad for him.

"Peyton," Kim voiced softly to herself as she watched the two of them converse. A light touch on his arm followed by a giggle. Kim squinted her eyes as she recognized what was happening. Suddenly she felt overprotective of him and it confused her. She liked Peyton so that was not an issue. Something, however, was making her very uncomfortable about the situation.

Kim suddenly realized she was just staring at them now and quickly averted her attention back to the movies all around her. She picked up a case and pretended to read the back. She couldn't understand why she was feeling the way she was about seeing a girl flirting with him. It had never bothered her before. She had seen him with girls in the past and as long as he was happy she was good. After all, that's how friends should feel about each other as far as she knew.

Kim shook her head and tried to focus on the case in front of her. It was then she realized it was some action movie she had no current interest in and she quickly returned it to the shelf and made her way back over to the comedy section. It was then she heard another round of laughter from him. His laugh made her smile in an involuntary reaction. Quickly the feeling from before came over her again and she grew annoyed with herself.

Kim placed the case back on the shelf and turned to make her way towards the exit of the store. When she reached the end of the aisle she saw Peyton at the front counter. Kim quickly spun back down the aisle to disappear out of sight. She peeked as best she could through the space between the shelves to see if she saw him leaving with her. She saw no sign of him. She watched as Peyton paid for her movies and then walked swiftly out the door.

"Find anything good?" the voice from behind Kim startled her and she spun to see a smiling face behind her.

"Jason," Kim spoke as she tried to regain her composure. He was still smiling and she found it hard to gather her thoughts.

"Sorry if I scared you," Jason commented on her state.

"Oh.. it's... no... I'm good," Kim stammered out as she rocked back and forth on her feet a little.

"You seem it," Jason said with a sarcastic chuckle and a wink. Kim could only smile and return it with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"Just wasn't expecting to run into anyone here I guess," Kim commented as the two wordlessly began to walk in step together down the aisle.

"Well... it is Friday night, and the video store can get a little busy at this time," Jason replied.

"I suppose..." Kim responded she glanced down at the movies in his hand. She gestured to them. "You find anything good?"

"A couple..." Jason responded as he held them up for her. "I was in the mood for something scary."

"Really?" Kim was surprised, it wasn't his usual go-to genre.

"Yeah... it happens every once in a while," Jason stated with a chuckle as they reached the end of the aisle. "What about you?"

"I was having trouble finding anything," Kim answered with a shrug.

"What are you in the mood for?" Jason inquired.

"That's the problem, I'm not sure," Kim responded as she reached over and picked up a nearby movie and skimmed over the writing on the back. She glanced out of the corner of her to see Jason doing the same with a different case. She cleared her throat a little. "So... um... I gotta confess something."

"Yeah?" Jason reacted as he placed the case down and turned to look at her.

"I kind of saw you in here before you saw me," Kim confessed.

"Oh?" Jason responded.

"Yeah... you were... um talking to Peyton so I didn't want to interrupt," Kim explained. Jason nodded in understanding before he returned his attention back to the videos in front of him. Kim eyed him. He sensed that and turned back to her with a grin. "What?"

"I mean... I guess it's none of my business but..." Kim hesitated.

"It was just small talk about school," Jason said.

"Oh," Kim responded. "Cause I know she is crazy about you."

The last words of that sentence came out of Kim's mouth quieter than the rest and she then turned back to the movies. Jason cocked his head slightly but decided not to react.

"Well... be that as it may, we are just friends," Jason said.

"Got it," Kim replied. "So... do you have any recommendations?"

"On?" Jason questioned.

"Movies," Kim answered.

"Oh," Jason responded. "If you want you can come over and watch these with me."

Kim considered the offer but for a second.

"Sounds good," Kim responded with a smile that he returned. The two made their way towards the front of the store. Jason pointed to the snack kiosk.

"Get us something good," Jason said as he presented his videos to the clerk. He watched as Kim picked out snacks.

"Date night?" the clerk spoke and got Jason's attention. Jason turned to see him gesturing to Kimberly as he was ringing up the videos. Jason turned to Kim and then back to the counter he lowered his head for a moment and started to respond. The sound of many different boxes of candy being placed on the counter next to him interrupted him. He turned to see Kim smiling up at him and he returned it.


	5. Helping Hand

"This bites," Kim lamented to herself before reaching up and wiping the sweat from her brow. She glanced around at her half-mowed lawn before turning her attention to the push mower in front of her that would no longer start after she had shut it off to grab a drink. She leaned down and opened the gas lid to make sure she still had some. She furrowed her brow when she saw it still had plenty.

Kim stood back up and put her hands on her hips as she considered her predicament. She glanced back at her house for a moment before turning her attention back to the mower. She glared at it in frustration. She gave it one more try to start it, yanking back on the starting chord with all her might. Nothing. Not even a hint of life. Kim let out a small groan.

"Problems?" Jason's voice from behind her startled her. She spun around to see him approaching her across the lawn. He was smiling and gesturing to the mower.

"It just quit," Kim responded throwing her hands up. Jason nodded as he reached her. He glanced over at the mower.

"May I?" Jason questioned.

"Please," Kim responded. Jason walked over and repeated Kim's actions from a moment ago in an attempt to start the mower. He also got nothing. He stepped back and turned to Kim.

"Spark plug," Jason stated.

"Really?" Kim questioned. Jason nodded his head and gestured towards the shed in the back of her house where the mower was kept.

"Think your dad has a spare?" Jason questioned.

"No idea," Kim replied. "Let's go check."

The two made their way into the shed and started looking along the walls and on a tool bench for a replacement spark plug. Jason turned to Kim as she rummaged through a drawer.

"I don't usually see you mowing," Jason commented. Kim turned to him.

"I don't usually... but the yard needed it and..." Kim paused, her eyes darted to the ground for a moment before she raised them back to Jason. "Things are... with my parents... my dad stays gone... and yeah..."

"Oh," Jason responded with a nod. He gave Kim a sympathetic look. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really much more to it... they fight... constantly," Kim responded as she fidgeted with the items in the drawer she still had open.

"Is it bad?" Jason questioned as he leaned up against the wall of the shed opposite her.

"Yeah," Kim replied. "I... I don't think they'll make it."

"That sucks," Jason said before sighing. "I hate that you are having to go through that."

"Millions of kids do," Kim replied with a shrug.

"You know you can always come over if things get too much," Jason stated. This prompted Kim to turn her attention to him. She responded to his reassuring smile with one of her own.

"That's one reason I was trying to mow... take my mind off things and all that," Kim explained. Jason nodded. He then moved towards her to within just a few inches of her. Kim's breath caught in her throat and her pace quickened she looked up at him just as he reached behind her and retrieved something off the wall. He lowered it in front of her and she glanced over to see it was the part they were looking for.

"Found it," Jason said as he glanced down at Kim. He was also suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. He cleared his throat and backed up a little as he fidgeted with the package as he attempted to open it. Kim closed her eyes briefly and regained her composure. She had so many thoughts. So many feelings. She refused to acknowledge any of them though and gestured to the package Jason was opening.

"Can you fix it?" Kim asked. Jason glanced up at her and smiled and nodded as he got the plug out, grabbed a nearby toolbox and headed out of the shed. Kim followed him and watched as he went over to the mower and went to work. She stayed a few paces behind him as she admired him.

Kim would like to think she didn't know what was happening with her when it came to Jason. She knew what it felt like. Knowing that however she still searched for something else it could be. She was not ready or willing to accept what she was feeling. It would complicate things. She couldn't even entertain it.

Kim continued to watch him as her mind continued to wander. She noted his appearance and scolded herself for it. He was wearing a black tank top and she very clearly noted his musculature underneath. That had to be it. It was just a physical thing. She was noticing that her very dear friend was growing into a very good looking man. That was natural. That is all it was.

"I think that should do it," Jason's voice derailed Kim's train of thought and the beat before she answered was too long for it not to be uncomfortable. She mentally kicked herself before searching for a response.

"Oh... that's it?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Jason answered as he moved to start the machine and it fired up the first try. He smiled before shutting it off and bending down to retrieve the toolbox. He started to make his way towards the shed and Kimberly found herself following him again.

"Thanks," Kim said.

"No problem," Jason replied as he glanced behind at her and smiled. His smile made her feel... she wasn't sure what the word was but suddenly she felt very shy. She stopped outside the shed as he stepped inside to return the toolbox.

"Hey Jase," Kim said as she shuffled her feet a little. After a moment he stepped back outside.

"Yeah?" Jason reacted.

"I was just wondering... if... um... what made you stop by?" Kim questioned.

"Oh... well actually I was going to ask to see your notes from third period," Jason responded. "I don't know where my head was when I took mine but it clearly was not on the French Revolution."

He laughed a little and she found it ridiculously charming.

"Of course... you want me to run in and get them?" Kim asked.

"No hurry, if you want to finish this first," Jason stated gesturing to the lawn.

"Might take me a little while, you sure?" Kim questioned.

"I'm sure," Jason replied. "I can help if you want."

"I only have the one mower," Kim stated. Jason glanced behind him at the weedeater propped up inside the shed.

"I can take care of the weeds?" Jason suggested.

"I would gladly let you do that..." Kim replied with a smile. Jason turned to walk back into the shed. He stopped at the doorway and became fixated at a spot on it. Kim immediately knew what it was. She walked over to him.

"I forgot about this," Jason said as he glanced down at initials carved in the door.

"How could you forget?" Kim feigned being hurt as she nudged him in the side slightly with her shoulder.

"We were like seven or eight," Jason replied. He let out a small chuckle. "Your dad was so mad... the shed was brand new."

"I remember," Kim responded with a small laugh of her own as she reached up and traced the initials "KAH + JLS". "You ran home."

"I did..." Jason agreed with another laugh. He watched as she traced the carvings before he moved to look at her features. She turned to him. "It was worth it."

Kim knew she was going to blush and she struggled to find a way to change the subject. She retracted her hand but found it too hard to break eye contact with him. He saved her when he turned and grabbed the weedeater. Kim took a deep breath and stepped back.

"I guess I'll start over by the house," Jason said as he gestured with his free hand. Kim nodded as he started to walk away from her.

"Jase," Kim called out to him softly. He turned to her expectantly.

"Thank you," Kim said.

"I'm always happy to help," Jason said.

"Not just with the yard work," Kim clarified.

"I know," Jason replied with a smile before he turned to continue towards the house.


	6. Comfort

"Jason?" Kimberly spoke as she stuck her head outside of the door to the Command Center. She searched the surrounding area until she spotted his silhouette on a rock overlooking the vast desert beneath them. She approached tentatively and took in his appearance. Like her, he was in full ranger gear, sans his helmet. He seemed to have his eyes closed and to be deep in thought.

"Hey," Jason spoke, his voice surprising Kimberly a little. She believed she was being quiet enough to sneak up on him.

"Hey," She responded in kind as she stopped next to him.

"You okay?" Jason asked as he glanced over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly replied. Jason nodded.

"How is it coming along?" Jason questioned.

"They are scanning him now," Kim answered. "Hey..."

"Yeah?" Jason reacted.

"Are you okay... I mean... you just kind of walked off..." Kim inquired.

"Oh... yeah... I'm fine," Jason responded.

"It's not your fault," Kim stated. Jason locked eyes with her. "It isn't Jase."

"Thank you for saying that but..." Jason began. Kim's hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Don't blame yourself... he doesn't... none of us do," Kim interjected. Jason averted his eyes briefly before returning them to hers.

"I get it... but the responsibility was on me to save those powers and..." Jason took a deep breath.

"If you had chosen to save the powers, then we may be discussing losing Tommy instead... no... you made the right choice, Jason," Kimberly stated. She moved her hand down to his and gave it a squeeze. He offered her a small smile. "I know that you feel all this responsibility being a leader, but we are here for you, we trust you, we have your back."

"Thanks," Jason said. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"The feeling is mutual," Kimberly replied with a big smile. Kim studied him for a moment and could see he was still troubled.

"I guess I should go in and check on him," Jason suggested. He started to make his way towards the command center but Kim reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped and turned to her, surprised by her action.

"Jase..." Kim's voice was softer than usual.

"Yeah?" Jason replied. He took note that they were still holding hands.

"Please don't," Kim said.

"What?" Jason questioned her.

"You don't have to pretend with me," Kim responded. Jason started to speak but stopped himself. Kim moved to stand directly in front of him.

"I'll try to not let it bother me... I promise," Jason stated as he made eye contact with her. "That may not be easy."

"I know," Kim replied. "Just remember that we are all in this together."

"Yeah," Jason replied as he offered her a smile as she moved in and gave him a hug. They held it for several seconds. Kim was determined to make it known to him that she was there for him and communicate it through this gesture as best she could.

(****)

Jason flipped the page on the book in front of him from his position resting up against the headboard of his bed. He smiled as he began to read the first words on the next page. Suddenly a noise outside of his cracked window got his attention. He put his bookmark in the book and quickly tossed it onto the table next to his bed.

Jason made his way over to his window and looked out onto the poorly lit lawn next to his house, illuminated only by a nearby street lamp. He didn't see anything at first but suddenly he heard what sounded like a sniffle. He strained his eyes to see a dark silhouette on the edge of his property sitting in the grass.

Jason turned and quickly made his way out of his room and down the stairs as quickly as possible. He rushed out the front door and around to the side of the house. It was when he rounded the corner he finally was able to recognize who the person was and he quickly made his way across the lawn towards her.

"Kim?" Jason spoke softly as he approached her. She quickly got to her feet and began to wipe at her eyes in a weak attempt to compose herself. Jason reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"N... nothing... I mean... my parents..." Kim spoke between sobs. Jason moved quickly to embrace her in a hug and allowed her to openly weep into his chest. He rubbed her back in gentle circles as she continued to cry. He held her there until the crying subsided enough for her to get her breath. She finally pulled away and looked up at him. She began to wipe at his now wet t-shirt with her jacket sleeve.

"It's fine..." Jason said as he moved a hand up to hers and gripped it. "What happened?"

"They... we just had a talk and they told me that they are getting a divorce," Kim spoke as she blinked away a few tears and reached up to rub her eyes. Jason nodded. "I mean.. I knew they were fighting but I didn't think it had got to this point you know?"

"Yeah... I figured they'd work it out," Jason replied. Kim shook her head.

"They made sure... made sure to tell me that I wasn't to blame and..." Kim paused and took a big breath. She looked at Jason and saw the sympathetic look on his face. "Gah, I don't know why this hit me like this... I should have been prepared but I just..."

"It's understandable..." Jason responded as he reached out and rubbed her arm.

She glanced around and then back at him.

"I'm sorry to come here and dump this on you... I just had to leave and I ended up here," Kim explained with a small shrug.

"Don't apologize for that," Jason said. "I'm always here when you need me."

"I know," Kim responded without a thought. "Do you think... um... maybe I could stay here for a little while... I'm not ready..."

"As long as you need," Jason replied. She made eye contact with him and it was her this time that initiated the hug. She held him tighter than she ever had anything in her life, but he didn't complain. He just wrapped her up in his arms as fresh tears began to fall.


	7. Moving

Jason hit the ground with a hard thud and immediately attempted to get his feet. He found his breath had been knocked from him and a wave of dizziness hit him as he got to his feet. He felt two hands grip his arm and steady him. He turned to see the Pink Ranger standing next to him.

"You okay?" Kimberly asked. Jason could envision the concerned look on her face despite it being hidden by her visor.

"I..." Deep breath. "I'm good."

"Had enough Red Ranger?" Golder taunted before leaping down from his perch on the hill above them. He landed a few feet in front of them and Kimberly instinctively stepped between the still recovering Jason and their opponent.

"Stay away from him!" Kim's tone was stern but calm. Goldar chuckled as Scorpina landed behind him. Jason moved to stand next to Kimberly, having now fully recovered from his fall. He placed a hand on Kim's shoulder to signal he was okay. She nodded and the two charged their golden foes.

Jason threw a kick at Goldar, while Kimberly flipped over Scorpina and then hit a kick of her own.

"It'll take more than that to stop me," Scorpina said with a scowl as she swung at Kimberly with a back fist that Kim managed to duck. Kim connected with a slash from her blade blaster and Scorpina stumbled backward.

Jason dodged a swing from Goldar's sword and then summoned his own to retaliate. The two metals clanged and sparks flew covering the battlefield. The two were locked into a test of strength in wills until Jason finally won the fight by igniting a red bolt of energy down the length of his sword which knocked Goldar to the ground at Scorpina's feet.

Jason and Kimberly fell in line next to each other and waited for their opponents to get to their feet. Scorpina helped Goldar up and started to charge but Goldar grabbed her arm and shook his head. With a flash, the two were gone.

"Zack, do you read me?" Jason called into his communicator.

"Loud and clear," Zack responded.

"We are on our way," Jason stated.

"No need, we took care of the monster," Zack replied. "You two okay?"

Jason glanced over at Kim who nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah, we are fine... Goldar and Scorpina fled," Jason responded.

"Typical," Zack commented.

"Yeah... hey... good work guys," Jason said.

"It's chill," Zack replied. Jason chuckled as he lowered his wrist and glanced back over at Kimberly. He noticed a group of onlookers approaching the field where the fight had taken place.

"We should get out of here," Jason stated with a nod in the direction of the crowd.

"Right," Kim agreed. "Back to my place?"

"Sounds good," Jason agreed before the two teleported.

(****)

"You don't have to do this you know?" Kim said as she looked over the top of a large box she was carrying out into the hallway.

"I want to," Jason said with a smile as he took the box from her. It seemingly becoming much lighter in his larger frame. Kimberly smiled as she watched him make his way over to the staircase.

"Jase," Kim called to him before he began to descend. He turned back to her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, gets me out of the house for a bit," Jason replied.

"Not just for this... for everything," Kim clarified. Jason nodded and offered her another smile before he turned to head back down the stairs, nearly bumping into Kim's mother who was ascending.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hart," Jason apologized at their near miss.

"It's fine, Jason... I am not the one carrying a big box," Mrs. Hart responded with a laugh as she moved aside to allow Jason passage down. He swiftly made his descent and out the front door on the way to the moving van outside.

"How much more do you have?" Mrs. Hart asked as she approached her daughter.

"A couple more boxes," Kim responded as she stepped into her bedroom with her mother behind her.

"Kimberly," Mrs. Hart spoke. Kim turned to her. "You are sure you want to come live with me?"

"Yeah... we've gone over this," Kim replied.

"I know..." Mrs. Hart said. "I just want to make sure... this has always been your home and just because I'm moving out you shouldn't have to."

"It's better... I'll be closer to school in the new place..." Kim responded. She traced the box on her bed with her finger as she took a look around her room. "Besides, Dad said I was always welcome to stay here anytime I wanted."

Kimberly's voice cracked a little as she was finishing her words. There was a silence between the two before Mrs. Hart came over and put her arm around Kimberly's shoulders. Kim looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mrs. Hart said in response to the mood her daughter seemed to have suddenly fallen into.

"Don't do that, Mom," Kim replied. "It's not your fault... and I'm okay... I promise."

"I love you," Mrs. Hart said before she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You are so much stronger than me when I was your age."

"I doubt that... where do you think I get it?" Kim replied with a smile. Her mom matched it. Kim scooped the box next to her up into her arms. "Let me get this down to Jason."

"He's been a big help," Mrs. Hart commented as she watched her daughter. Kim smiled. "He's a good friend."

"Yeah, he is," Kim responded as she paused in the doorway for a moment before continuing down the hall and stairs. Kim made her way out the door and almost ran into Jason who was coming through.

"Here, let me," Jason said as he reached for the box in her hands.

"It's just clothes, I got it," Kim replied.

"Okay... any more up there?" Jason asked.

"Mom is getting it I think, just another box of clothes," Kim replied.

"Are you leaving any here?" Jason teased with a grin.

"Plenty," Kim responded with a small laugh as she made her way over to the nearby van. Jason followed behind her and opened the door for her. Kim sat the box into an empty spot and then turned to look back at the house. Jason watched her as she took it in.

"Are... are you... I mean do you think you'll ever stay here any?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the van. Kim considered him for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sure I will," Kim replied.

"Good," Jason said with a grin. She saw the relief on his face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you are going to miss having me live a few houses down," Kim replied as she walked over to stand in front of him.

"Nah," Jason replied with a sly grin. Kim squinted her eyes at him.

"Uh-huh," Kim said with a playful swat to his chest. She moved to stand next to him, mimicking his posture of leaning against the van. There was a comfortable silence between them for a couple of minutes. "I won't be going far..."

"I know," Jason replied.

"We'll still see each other just as much," Kim stated. Jason nodded.

"Probably," Jason agreed.

"But..." Kim paused, prompting Jason to turn to her. "I admit I will miss being a few houses down from you."

Jason smiled before he moved to put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She embraced him around the waist as he hugged her.

"It's not that far away," Jason stated. Kim nodded and squeezed just a little bit tighter. Their embrace was interrupted by Kim's mom announcing out of her bedroom window that she had a phone call from Tommy checking in from where he was staying with his uncle in Stone Canyon.

"I'd better go update him," Kim said as she walked backward away from Jason.

"I'll wait here," Jason said as he gestured to his nearby truck. "Until you guys are ready to make the drive over to the new place."

"Okay," Kim replied with a smile before turning to make her way back in the house.


	8. Unanswered Question

"I have to ask..." Zack said as he caught a football thrown to him by Jason. He grinned as the two approached each other across the length of the grass in front of them.

"Ask what?" Jason inquired as he reached Zack.

"Now don't get mad," Zack requested. Jason furrowed his brow.

"Mad?" Jason questioned.

"Well... I mean..." Zack paused. "Lately... some of us have been noticing how much time you and Kim have been spending together lately."

"Yeah?" Jason reacted. "So?"

"Well... I can't help but to remember what you told me about her," Zack continued as the two made their way over to a park bench.

"That was years ago," Jason responded with a dismissive wave before sitting down.

"More like a year ago... singular," Zack stated as he sat next to Jason and placed the football between them.

"No... nah... you got it wrong," Jason replied as he looked out over the park. "It's not like that..."

"So you don't feel like that anymore?" Zack questioned. Jason didn't respond immediately. A telltale sign if there ever was one to Zack.

"She and Tommy have a thing," Jason answered.

"Yeah... I guess," Zack replied. Jason turned to him with a quizzical look. "He left."

"He'll be back," Jason stated.

"Okay... you're probably right," Zack agreed. "But that still doesn't really answer my question."

"Well... giving that, does the answer really matter?" Jason questioned before he retrieved the football and made his way back out onto the grass. Zack watched him for a moment, feeling a slight ping of sympathy for his best friend. Following a gesture from Jason to rejoin him. He jumped up just in time to catch an incoming toss.

(****)

"So how are you liking it here?" Trini questioned as she took in Kimberly's new room.

"It's fine," Kim answered with a shrug. Trini watched her as she moved about her room.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked. Kim stopped and turned to her.

"Nothing," Kim replied. She took a deep breath. "I mean... maybe the stress of the move and the... the split has been bumming me out a little."

"You want to talk about it?" Trini asked as she walked over and placed her hand on Kim's forearm.

"I mean... not much to say at this point," Kim replied as the two sat down on the edge of her bed. "I just kind of want to wake up and everything be back to like it was..."

"I understand," Trini responded. "I can't imagine how I'd feel."

"But Mom seems happier now..." Kim continued. "And Dad as well... so it's probably for the best."

"For them," Trini said. Kim turned to her with a sad smile and a nod. Trini embraced her in a hug. "How about we go out, just a girl's night?"

"That sounds honestly amazing," Kim responded as she pulled apart from the hug.

"Good... it will be my treat," Trini replied.

(****)

Jason stepped out of his truck and closed the door behind him. He took in the crisp night air and smiled before making his way toward the front door of his house. He was slightly startled to see someone sitting on the front steps leading up to his porch.

"Kim?" Jason inquired as he got closer. She smiled and stood up. He noticed she seemed to be dressed for a night out.

"Hey," Kim greeted him with a smile.

"What's up?" Jason questioned.

"Oh... nothing... I mean... I just kind of wanted to swing by," Kim replied with a sheepish smile. Jason nodded. He glanced around.

"Did you walk?" Jason asked.

"No... Trini dropped me off," Kim answered. "We kind of had a girl's night out."

"Oh... sounds like fun," Jason replied. "Explains why you look so... are dressed nice."

Kim took note of his slip of words but attempted to brush it off. She looked up at him as he got closer to her before he moved to lean up against the railing on the stairs.

"Did you have fun?" Jason asked. Kim took a moment to answer and he gave her a funny look. She snapped out of it and began to nod.

"Yes... we did... a movie... something good to eat..." Kim replied. "It was much needed."

"I'm glad," Jason responded as he stole a quick glance up at the night sky before returning his attention back to Kimberly. He had to admit he found her much more striking.

"So yeah... I just thought I'd come over and see how your night went," Kim stated.

"Well... much less eventful I'm afraid," Jason responded. "Did some training, took a walk in the park and stopped for a burger and now here I am."

"That sounds nice," Kim replied with a smile. Jason shrugged.

"I was gonna stop for ice cream but I talked myself out of it," Jason confessed.

"Silly..." Kim responded. She let out a little laugh. "Never talk yourself out of ice cream."

Jason chuckled a little of his own.

"Good advice," Jason agreed. Kim shuffled her feet a little. Jason watched her until he suddenly had an idea. "Um... it's still kind of early... the ice cream shop is probably still open if you wanna..."

"Yes," Kim responded softly with a smile. "I'd love to."

"I'm afraid I'm underdressed for... I mean to go out compared to you," Jason replied with a gesture first to himself and then to Kim.

"You look great," Kim rebutted. Jason smiled.

"Okay... then... let's go," Jason said as he turned and walked toward his truck. He felt Kimberly close the distance between them quickly and glanced over to see her pass him on the way to the passenger side of his truck. He stopped and smiled as she opened the door and hopped in. His conversation with Zack from earlier popped into his head but he quickly pushed it aside, content to just enjoy an outing to get ice cream with Kimberly.


	9. Peace

Jason's hand slipped off the rock in front of him. He quickly reattached his grip and pulled up using all of his core strength to hoist his frame up onto the ledge above him. He quickly turned and caught his breath as he looked around and took in the view in front of him. He smiled.

This was his secret spot. He liked to come here and meditate and get lost from the world for a short while. He shifted his back up against the rock behind him and closed his eyes. A breeze blew gently through his hair, finding it hard to budge from the slight dampening of sweat.

Jason opened his eyes and glanced across the small canyon to see the Command Center tucked away hidden from the world. He smiled wistfully for a moment before reaching down to the bag on his side and pulling out a water bottle and taking a sip.

Jason attempted to clear his mind to meditate. He found himself interrupted by the sound of his communicator going off. He let out a slightly frustrated sigh before moving to answer.

"Jason here," He spoke.

"Jason," Alpha's unmistakable voice came through the small speaker on the wristband. "When you have time Zordon would like for you to come to the Command Center to go over some of the upgrades done to the Zords."

"Okay... now?" Jason inquired.

"At your leisure," Zordon's voice came through this time.

"Got it... I'll be there in a couple of hours if that's cool?" Jason responded.

"That will be fine," Zordon replied. Jason nodded his head and lowered his arm. He glanced down at his communicator and considered it for a moment. He began to recall the simpler times of not being a Power Ranger and smiled just for a moment.

Jason loved being a Ranger and considered it an honor in the highest regard. Sometimes though, he couldn't help but to recall, the pressures were very taxing. He knew the other Rangers felt it too. Although none would outright voice it.

A strong breeze blew some of the trees down in the canyon beneath him and stirred up some birds. The sound momentarily derailing his train of thought before he settled back and raised his knees up to rest his arms on them. He glanced down at a small red stream of blood coming down his bicep. One of the hazards of making the climb.

A large bird flew close by his opening in the cliffside. He watched how it gracefully glided across the wind before it disappeared out of his view. He wasn't surprised that he suddenly thought of Kimberly. Graceful, beautiful, and elusive.

The last adjective stung a little. It was also a bit of a contradiction. Kimberly was anything but elusive in his life. Even after her move down the street he still saw her daily. Whether at school, his place, hers, the Command Center or beside him in the cockpit of the Megazord. She was an ever-looming presence in his life.

The elusiveness that his mind conjured up though was of a specific variety. Maybe it wasn't even the right word for it. Taken. She was taken. Her affections and heart belonged to someone else.

A large sigh that even surprised Jason left his body. He found his hand clenched around a loose rock at his side and he picked it up and tossed it off the ledge. He never heard it hit, but his attention left the rock long before it ever hit the ground as his mind had drifted back to Kim.

Earlier Tommy had come back into town. It was good to see him. It really was. But within hours the group had dispersed and he found himself the third wheel of a blossoming romance once again. A position he was all too familiar with. He felt some pain in his heart. Not physical. Objectively worse to the young warrior.

A half-finished curse word left his lips as he shook his head slightly. He had come to this spot to meditate and forget everything and here he was now overthinking everything to death. Kim was one of his best friends, if not his best. Sure she was gorgeous. For that matter so was Trini. But it was different with Trini. She was available and Jason surmised she might even be receptive to an invitation to date.

A small shrug before he stretched his legs out to hang loosely over the edge. He wasn't sure though. He suspected she had eyes for another one of the group but he had no concrete proof to go on. How she felt though, didn't matter when he himself could find himself thinking of only one girl.

"Kimberly," Jason audibly spoke her name. His voice was barely above a whisper but in his head, it felt like it echoed and resonated all throughout the canyon.

He could go to her now. He could tell her about his feelings. If he could even articulate them, it would only be a mess. She could reciprocate and then he is the jerk that stole his best bro's girlfriend. She could be repulsed and things between them could be forever changed for the worse.

Jason lightly pounded his fist down on the rock beside him. His fist gave more than it did and he mentally scolded himself for the gesture. It was fitting that he was here hidden in the rocky hills and crevasses as he truly felt stuck between a rock and a hard place.

A chuckle. The first one in hours as he poured over the lameness of his analogy. He fidgeted with the rope tied around his waist, weighing it in his hand for a moment and then letting it dropped. A quick tug to make sure it was still secure before he scooted forward and twisted his body to begin his descent.

(***)

Kimberly sat down and blew the hair out of her eyes as she did so. She squinted as she looked up at the sun. It was nearly down but still unbearably hot. She glanced back behind her to the bed of Jason's truck. It was mostly clean, betraying it's slightly beaten up exterior. She wished she had a blanket because she would lie down and get comfortable.

She hopped off the bed and made her way over to the cabin of the truck. She found it unlocked and opened the door. She smiled when she saw a blanket loosely draped over the passenger side of the seat. She pulled it out and made her way back to the bed of the truck. She laid the blanket out before hopping up and leaning back.

Kimberly began to ponder why she was here. At this place. In this moment. Tommy was in town. They had spent most of the day together, parting only minutes ago. Him to join Zack and Billy at the park and her to... come lie in the bed of Jason's truck. A small laugh escaped her.

"Boo!" a deep voice washed over her the same time a handsome face came into view over the side of the truck bed. She was only slightly startled and just stared up at the smiling features of the boy staring back down at her. He looked her over and furrowed his brow. "Comfortable?"

"Uh-huh," She replied with a nod.

"That's nice," Jason said as he folded his arms on the truck and looked down at her. She saw the scrapes on his arm and reached up tentatively to point them out.

"Those look like they hurt," Kim stated as her eyes darted from the wounds to his eyes.

"Nope," Jason responded with a shake of his head. "Just some scratches."

"That one looks deep," Kim said moving her finger over his bicep without touching it. Jason looked down to confirm her observation.

He moved around to the cabin of the truck and his upper body disappeared from Kim's view. She strained her neck to get a glimpse. After a few seconds, he reappeared this time at her feet. She sat up on her elbows and saw him placing a bandaid on his arm. He smiled at her when he saw her watching him.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked. Kim crinkled her nose at him.

"You are such a charmer," She kidded him. He shrugged.

"You know what I meant... I figured you'd still be with Tommy," Jason replied.

"Yeah... I guess I kind of did too but he was going to hang out with the guys at the park and I just wasn't feeling it," Kim replied. She sat fully up and then crossed her legs.

"Oh," Jason responded. He leaned his hands on the bed of the truck and began to play with the edge of the blanket that Kim still sat on.

"So... you kind of disappeared," Kim commented, drawing his attention up to her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jason replied. After a few moments, a sly grin came over his face.

"You are just gonna leave me hanging aren't you?" Kim questioned, squinting her eyes at him. A laugh confirmed it.

"So... did you come here looking for me or my truck?" Jason questioned with a slight pat on the tailgate.

"Definitely the truck," Kim teased with a smile.

"If you love it so much, you want to help me paint it tomorrow?" Jason asked with a gesture to the garage beside of them.

"Maybe," Kim replied.

"If you aren't busy," Jason continued.

"I can spare some time," Kim answered. Jason nodded.

"Red?" Kim asked.

"I don't know... I'm thinking maybe black," Jason replied with a shrug. "I may have enough red in my life at the moment."

"Never," Kim replied with a small laugh watching as he pulled his red tank top away from his stomach in a gesture to go with his words. "Maybe black with a red stripe?"

"Maybe," Jason replied with a grin. "I'll let you put the stripe on it."

"You'd better not if you want it to look good," Kim countered.

"I see," Jason replied. There was a moment of silence before Kim lied back down and patted the spot next to her.

"Stars are coming out," Kim spoke to go with her gesture. "You wanna gaze at them awhile?"

Jason watched her. Graceful, beautiful, taken. He swallowed and then followed her hand to look up the stars she was now pointing to. He moved swiftly up into the bed of the truck and lied down next to her. Making sure to put a few inches between them, he'd estimate at least six, maybe seven. Felt safe enough.

"Jase?" Kim's voice was soft to match her relaxed state.

"Yeah?" His was huskier in its attempt to be relaxed.

"You ever gonna tell me where you run off to?" Kim inquired. He could send her head turning in his direction.

"It's a secret," Jason replied. He smiled as he denied her the eye contact he knew she now wanted.

"Now I must know," Kim said.

"I know..." Jason replied. He finally turned to her. "Maybe someday."

"I'll hold you to it," Kim replied as they held each other's gaze. Kim was the first to break it as she resumed looking up at the stars. Jason followed soon after. He closed his eyes and as his companion began to explain the many different constellations she could spot, the peace and relaxation he had sought earlier began to wash over him.


	10. Back to Normal

Jason ducked a kick and stepped away to throw one of his own. It would have landed clean if he had not pulled his foot back. He lowered it, furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his slightly dampened hair.

"You are a bit rusty, bro," Jason stated with a small green at the white-clad teen across from him on the mat.

"Yeah a little," Tommy agreed with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Guess I didn't train as much as usual while I was gone."

"You'll be back to your old self in no time," Jason said as he walked over to a gym bag on a nearby bench and retrieved a water bottle to get a sip. Tommy mirrored his actions with his own bottle.

"Jase?" Tommy began after swallowing his water and reaching up to wipe his mouth.

"Yeah?" Jason replied as he set his bottle down and took a cursory glance around the crowded Youth Center.

"Can we talk?" Tommy inquired.

"Sure," Jason replied, focusing his full attention to Tommy now.

"Can we?" Tommy asked picking up his gym bag and gesturing toward the door.

"Lead the way," Jason replied as he picked his up and followed him out of the Youth Center and into the parking lot. There were a few moments of silence as the two began to walk over to Jason's truck. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Tommy replied as he watched Jason open the door to his truck and pitch his bag inside. "It's a little embarrassing I guess."

"Embarrassing?" Jason inquired as he walked around to the side of his truck and watched as Tommy placed his gym bag onto his car parked a couple of spots down from Jason.

"Well... not really embarrassing I guess... I just need some advice," Tommy replied turning back to Jason.

"I'll help if I can," Jason stated as he folded his arms and leaned back against his truck. Tommy momentarily ran his eyes down the length of the vehicle, noticing the new paint job.

"Looks good," Tommy said with a gesture to the truck.

"Thanks," Jason responded with a smile as he remembered painting it with Kim.

"So... uh..." Tommy began as he leaned on his own car. "You are probably Kim's oldest friend right?"

"Yeah... I think so," Jason replied, he stood up a little straighter at hearing her name.

"I gotta be honest..." Tommy said, he sighed a little. "Things have been sorta weird since I've returned."

"Weird?" Jason asked. Tommy shuffled his feet a little.

"Well... I was gone for a while... and we didn't talk a whole lot during that time," Tommy paused. Jason nodded for him to continue. "I don't want to take her for granted."

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned.

"I wasn't sure... I'm not sure if we are still..." Tommy kind of threw up his hands a little. "Not sure if we are still a thing."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked. "Did she say something to make you think otherwise?"

"No... no... not really," Tommy answered quickly. "We haven't really discussed it at all."

"Okay..." Jason unfolded his arms and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"We flirted a little like old times but I don't want to assume while I was gone she just considered us still a thing... feels selfish and presumptuous to do that," Tommy explained.

"Yeah... I get where you are coming from," Jason replied. "But if she never broke things off with you then you should probably consider everything is fine."

"That's what I thought, but last month when I came back... that first day, she just kind of left and I expected us to hang out that night," Tommy said with a small shrug. Jason remembered the night in question.

"Oh..." Jason replied, his tone quiet. "Well... that was my fault I guess."

"Your fault?" Tommy inquired pushing up off his car into an upright position.

"Just she came over that night looking for me," Jason stated. "She was worried or whatever cause I had disappeared from the group earlier that day... so yeah that was my fault."

"Oh," Tommy replied as he considered the information.

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized.

"That's not your fault," Tommy dismissed it with a shake of his head. "Kim's a worrier."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "And hey... this time you are back for good too right?"

"Of course," Tommy agreed.

"And we've got you back on the team and I think everything will go back to the way it was," Jason said. He offered his friend a smile. "I think maybe you are the one worrying too much now. "

"Maybe," Tommy said, returning the smile.

"Sure you are," Jason continued. "Kim cares about you a lot."

Tommy walked over to admire the new paint job on Jason's truck a little closer as he considered the conversation.

"You know she got asked out a lot while you were gone," Jason stated shifting his eyes over to Tommy to see his response. Tommy stood up from his knelt over posture and met Jason's look.

"She did?" Tommy inquired. Jason nodded.

"I saw it with my own eyes a handful of times," Jason stated. He shook his head. "Turned 'em down flat."

"She did?" Tommy echoed his last response with a big grin on his face.

"Oh yeah," Jason answered. "You don't have to worry about anything, bro."

"Thanks for talking to me," Tommy said as he walked over to stand in front of Jason.

"No problem," Jason said. "It's good to have you back to talk to."

"It's good to be back," Tommy replied. "And hey... I just want you to know just because I've got the new powers and everything as far as I am concerned you are still..."

"Nah... we are all a team," Jason stopped him. "Some times you'll take the lead, sometimes Zack will, sometimes we all will."

Tommy nodded, his respect deepening for his teammate.

"So... you let me go on and on about me... what about you?" Tommy asked.

"What about me?" Jason replied.

"You and Peyton ever get together?" Tommy questioned with a grin. Jason shook his head.

"No... no..." Jason answered.

"Still holding out on her huh?" Tommy replied. "I don't get it, bro... she is a knockout."

"Definitely," Jason replied. "But... I don't think it would work out."

Tommy considered him for a moment. He was debating prying further.

"Can I ask you something?" Tommy inquired.

"Yep," Jason reacted.

"Why don't you... I mean why do you stay single?" Tommy asked. Jason studied him for a moment considering if he should be truthful.

"To be honest," Jason began. "Being a Ranger... I'm not sure it would work out with someone who isn't."

Tommy nodded as he considered the situation.

"I never really thought about it that way, being with Kim and all... but yeah if we weren't both Rangers I'm not sure how it would work," Tommy reasoned out loud. Jason nodded his head, pleased his partial truth had worked.

"What about Trini?" Tommy asked. Jason quickly shook his head. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah... but," Jason paused. "I think she is interested in someone else."

"Really?" Tommy responded.

"Yeah... but it doesn't matter, I'm happy, and I've got other things to focus on," Jason stated. He glanced behind Tommy to see Kim approaching from the park. She looked amazing with a beautiful pink sundress and her hair up in a ponytail. Jason swallowed a lump in his throat and then cleared it. "But hey... I think maybe now is your chance to get things cleared up."

"What?" Tommy reacted. Jason nodded behind him and Tommy turned to see Kimberly approaching. He too was taken with how nice she looked. She noticed the two guys and started picking up her pace.

"I'm gonna head out and let you do your thing," Jason said as he moved around to the driver side of his truck.

"You don't have to go," Tommy said. Jason hopped in his truck and started it. He glanced back at Kimberly one more time and then to Tommy.

"Good luck," Jason said with a bittersweet smile to Tommy before he backed out and pulled away.

(****)

Jason checked his backpack one more time before he placed into the cab of his truck. He was satisfied he had everything he needed for his hike. He glanced up at the sun overhead and smiled as it disappeared behind a fluffy white cloud. Weather was perfect for his trip. He was just about to hop up into his truck when he was startled by someone appearing in the passenger side window.

"Where you off to?" Kimberly asked as she folded her arms on the door of the truck and poked her head slightly inside. Jason feigned feeling of his chest and having a heart attack, garnering a laugh from her.

"Just going for a hike," Jason answered as he hopped up into the truck.

"Where to?" Kim asked.

"Maybe up in the hills, by the canyon," Jason replied.

"Oh?" Kim responded as she watched him fumble around his pockets trying to retrieve his keys. "Another one of your disappearing acts?"

"Nah... you know I like to go out in nature," Jason replied dismissively as he finally retrieved his keys and stuck them in the ignition, leaving them there while he placed his arms on the steering wheel and faced Kimberly.

"I know... but you seem to do it on your own a lot lately," Kim responded. Jason shrugged.

"I guess," Jason reacted. He was surprised when Kim opened the door and hopped in the truck next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kim inquired as she was able to maneuver her small frame around on the seat to be facing Jason.

"Shoot," Jason responded as he leaned back in the seat.

"Last night..." Kim began. "I kind of got the feeling you were avoiding me and now you are going off today..."

"Kim..." Jason replied, cutting her off gently. "Don't be silly... why would I avoid you?"

"I don't know," Kim replied with a shrug. "You didn't even stick around to say hi when I was approaching you and Tommy... just sped off."

"I didn't speed off," Jason replied shaking his head.

"Sure... but you left," Kim countered.

"I just thought I'd give you and Tommy some time to catch up," Jason stated. Kim studied him as he spoke.

"Honest?" Kim asked. Jason took a deep breath and avoided looking at her. He summoned all of his willpower to make eye contact.

"Yeah," Jason answered. "Did... uh... is everything good with you two?"

"Uh-huh," Kim responded.

"Good," Jason said with a nod as he absentmindedly ran his hand along the bottom of the steering wheel. "Glad... to hear that."

Kim watched him. Something wasn't right. She had known this boy since pre-school. He couldn't lie to her. This didn't feel like an outright moment of lying but something was wrong. She scooted across the seat closer to him and watched as he tensed slightly.

"Jason..." Kim got his attention. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jason answered.

"Are you and Tommy into it?" Kim questioned.

"No... of course not," Jason replied with a vehement shake of his head, considering the question out of the left field.

"Okay..." Kim replied. "It's just since he's been back you seem... different."

"No... you're just imagining that Kim," Jason dismissed it.

"I thought it was maybe because he was given the new powers and..." Kim paused.

"No..." Jason responded.

"Yeah... that wouldn't be like you," Kim agreed. There were a few moments of silence between them.

"You are worrying over nothing," Jason stated, his tone soothing. He offered Kim a smile of assurance and despite herself, she felt better upon seeing it.

"Besides... this hike will clear my mind and even if something was bothering me I'm sure it will take care of it," Jason said. Kim nodded. She glanced down at her attire.

"I'm not really dressed for a hike but I think I can make it work," Kim said. Jason furrowed his brow. "Unless you don't want the company."

"I... uh..." Jason paused. A smile began to come over his face. "I'd love the company."

"I'm ready when you are then," Kim replied as she turned in her seat and snapped the seatbelt across her. Jason watched her do all of this and it was only when she finally turned back to him that he reached over and turned the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. He gave it a couple of quick revs, to let the world know how obnoxiously loud the old V-8 engine could be and smiled as Kim just shook her head. She eventually gave in to his goofing around and laughed. With that, he pulled out onto the road.


	11. Beautiful View

"Good thing I did stop and change... sheesh this is really out of the way," Kimberly commented as she moved a branch out of her way and kept her eyes glued on the back of Jason who was moving at a steady pace in front of her. He turned and smiled at her words. She nearly collided with a branch as she focused on him.

"Careful," Jason commented as he stopped and allowed her to catch up to his side.

"I hope you know where we are," Kim said as she stopped and looked around at the tall trees and thick brush around them.

"I do... not much further now," Jason responded as he nodded ahead of them. They continued up the incline. Kim following in his steps as he led the way. After a few more minutes of walking the area began to get brighter and Kim saw a clearing up ahead.

"Wow," Kim remarked as they entered the clearing and she looked around them. It was a breathtaking sight to see the large canyon in front of her. She ventured a little closer to see if she could peer down into it.

"I wouldn't get too close, the rocks are loose there," Jason said as he stepped forward and took her by the hand. Kim gripped his hand tight as she allowed him to gently pull her back to him as a few loose rocks began to give away under her. Soon she was flat up against Jason and she was suddenly very aware of her own heartbeat.

"Thanks..." Kim whispered. He smiled before stepping back and putting his backpack on the ground. He knelt down and unzipped it. Kim watched as he removed some rope and hooks. She furrowed her brown.

"What's that for?" Kim inquired as she stepped around him. He stood up and began buckling the climbing gear around him. He pointed up. She followed his arm. She saw a large cliffside behind them and a ledge a couple of hundred foot above them. "Wait... are you going up there?"

"I am..." Jason answered. He looked up from his harness and gestured to the bag. "Are you not coming with?"

"Coming... up there?" Kim considered his inquiry as her eyes went from the pack to the cliff. "I... that's pretty high up."

"It is," Jason agreed. "But if you think the view down here is great, wait till you see it up there."

"It's that good?" Kim asked. Jason nodded and smiled. He bent down and retrieved a harness and rope for Kim out of the bag. "Well... if it's THAT good."

Jason walked over to the cliffside and began to synch up the main rope for them. Kim watched as he masterfully prepared everything. She knew he liked to climb but had never really seen him applying the skill in the wild. She admired him until he turned to her and at which point she began to fumble with her harness, unsure of how it went.

"Here," Jason said softly as he closed the gap between them and began to place the harness around Kimberly. He was intent and focused on making sure it was on her properly and she was focused on watching him do so. He was gentle, but she could tell everything was being secured tightly. After a few moments, he stepped back and shook his head, satisfied with his work.

"Thanks," Kim commented as she ran her hands over her harness.

"No problem," Jason replied. He gestured to the cliff. "You go first and I'll follow."

"Okay..." Kim said as she walked past him and over to the cliff side. She looked at the rope and down at her harness. Jason wordlessly moved in behind her and connected her to the rope.

"There... you're all set," Jason said, his face just inches away from her cheek. Kim felt a shudder go down her and she became very confused. She had no time to think about it though and grabbed on to the rope in front of her.

"Like this?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Jason answered. "Just pull yourself up the rope until you see places to grab onto and then just..."

"Climb?" Kim finished for him, turning to him and smiling.

"Climb," Jason replied matching her smile. "I'll be behind you."

Kim felt comfort at those words come over her and she turned and began to ascend up the cliffside. A few unsteady attempts to move over from the rope to climbing followed until she began to get the hang of it and was moving at what she felt was a pretty consistent pace. She glanced beneath her to see Jason was following patiently behind her. Clearly, he could move faster but seemed content to let her go at her own pace.

"Halfway there," Jason said from beneath her. She glanced down at him and saw just how far they had come. She fought a little bit of disorientation and gripped the rock wall tight. Jason sensed this and moved to where he was next to her but still only halfway up her body. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I just got a little dizzy," Kim replied sheepishly.

"It's natural..." Jason said as he moved his hand behind her and rubbed her back gently. "You got this."

Feeling emboldened at his support Kim nodded her head and began to climb. Jason stayed still until she was a full body's length above him again and he moved beneath her.

"From here on out the rock is much easier to climb," Jason said with a grunt as he propelled himself up a couple of positions in one swift motion. Kim glanced around to see what he meant. It was almost as if it was meant to be climbed now and she found hand grip much easier now. She quickened her pace and soon her head was above the ledge.

"Well..." Kim began as she pulled herself up onto the ledge and moved back to allow Jason to follow suit. "That was a bit of a workout."

"Oh yeah," Jason replied as he moved to sit beside her on the ledge. He was much bolder with his positioning near the edge than she was. She moved up a little.

"Wow..." Kim said as she took in the view in front of her. "It's beautiful."

"Told you," Jason replied as he reached down into a bag on his side and pulled out a water bottle. He took a drink and then offered it to her. She gladly accepted it as she was still a little out of breath.

"So this is where you disappear to?" Kim asked after her drink. Jason nodded. "I see why."

"It's a good place to clear your head," Jason stated. He pointed to a spot to the left of them. "Just over there is the Command Center."

"For real?" Kim asked as she tried to see if she could see it.

"Yeah... it's a bit hidden from here," Jason answered. "Squint and look between those rocks and over that tree... you see it?"

He moved closer to her and pointed. She followed his hand and did as he said and saw the top of the building.

"I see it," Kim said with a grin. "Wow... is that how you found this place?"

"Yeah..." Jason answered. "I went exploring around one day after leaving there and saw this canyon..."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Kim shifted to get more comfortable a bit more brave with her feet hanging over the edge. Jason noticed this and grinned.

"Jase..." Kim broke the silence turning to him. He looked at her. "Did you really sign up for the Peace Conference?"

"Mmm..." Jason responded before clearing his throat. "I did."

"If you are selected..." Kim paused.

"A lot of people signed up, it's a big if," Jason reacted.

"Not really..." Kim shook her head, confident in his talents. "You are a shoo-in."

"We'll see," Jason responded. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them.

"What will become of us?" Kim asked. This got his attention.

"Us... what do you mean?" Jason responded with his own question.

"The team... the Power Rangers," Kim clarified.

"Oh," Jason said as he looked out back over the canyon. "Zordon has a plan for it."

"A plan?" Kim reacted.

"Yeah..." Jason answered. "If any of us leave... I mean we have to be replaced."

"Replaced," Kim digested the word. She shook her head. "You can't just be replaced."

Jason made eye contact with her. Touched by her words.

"The powers will be transferred," Jason said. Kim was still shaking her head. She suddenly regretted bringing up the topic.

"I don't..." Kim let out a sigh. "It's a great opportunity for you but..."

"What?" Jason prodded as he sat up a little straighter.

"Selfishly I don't want you to go," Kim said with a whisper and a shrug. "I don't want the group to be broken up."

Jason nodded. He lowered his head. She watched him.

"It's for the best though... I mean... being a Ranger, it's about doing what's right for the world... this is right," Jason explained. Kim nodded. She understood, but that didn't make it any more palatable. "No matter what... we'll always still be friends right?"

"Of course," Kim's answer was quick.

"And I wouldn't be gone forever," Jason said, offering her an assuring smile. She couldn't help but reciprocate. She never could. She placed her hand on his arm, and he moved to wrap his arm around her and pull her into somewhat of a hug. They stayed that way for a couple of moments.

"Jase..." Kim's voice prompted Jason to pull apart from her and lower his arm. She watched as he made eye contact with her. She smiled. "I still hope you don't get picked."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Noted," Jason replied. He ran his hand down the rope between them before giving it a tug to test the slack. "You ready to head back down?"

Kim glanced down at the rope and at the edge of the cliff. She crinkled her nose.

"Can't we just morph or teleport?" She questioned with a raise of her eyebrows. Trying to tempt their leader into breaking the rules. A cause she knew was lost before she even asked, but she loved to watch him pretend to contemplate it.

"Well... maybe Zordon would never know..." Jason replied.

"Jason Lee Scott!" Kim replied with a playful smack on his arm. "You cannot be seriously suggesting breaking the rules."

He grinned as he swung over the ledge, leaving just the upper part of his torso visible.

"Of course not..." Jason replied. "I'll see you at the bottom."

Kim watched as he disappeared out of sight and she took in the view once more before copying his actions from before, albeit a bit more tentatively. She began to descend down and glanced down to see Jason hadn't gone very far before waiting on her. Once he was she was safely over, he began to move down and she mimicked his movements.


	12. Indecision

"Here you go, sir," Jason said as he placed an envelope on the desk in front of him and then scooted back in his chair. He glanced around the room, not too accustomed to being in the principal's office. His eyes eventually landed on his principal as he retrieved the enveloped and opened it.

"Jason," Mr. Kaplan spoke as he held the envelope in his hand. He paused.

"Sir?" Jason responded. Mr. Kaplan cleared his throat and leaned up in his chair. He rested his arms on his desk.

"I am asking this of most students who are applying, so you know," Mr. Kaplan began. Jason nodded. "Are you sure this is for you?"

Jason furrowed his brow as he considered his question. He sat up a little in his chair and looked down at his hands. He opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he pondered the question further.

"Wh... why do you ask?" Jason inquired. Mr. Kaplan studied him for a moment before answering.

"Frankly... because this is a life-changing thing... I just want to be aware each student has considered it," Mr. Kaplan responded.

"Oh," Jason uttered as he glanced around the room and collected his thoughts. "I mean of course I've thought about it."

"And you are sure this is right for you?" Mr. Kaplan questioned. "Because I think you are a shoo-in once I hand in this paperwork to the committee."

"You do?" Jason responded. Mr. Kaplan nodded.

"Your resume speaks for itself Mr. Scott," Kaplan clarified. "In all of my years in this position, I must truthfully say you are one of the most all-around exceptional students I've ever had in my school."

"That's very nice of you to say, Mr. Kaplan," Jason replied with a smile.

"Well... it's just the truth," Mr. Kaplan replied. "So I have no doubt you will be chosen... you and probably some of your friends."

Jason watched as he pulled the paperwork out of the envelope and began to peruse it to determine if everything needed was present. Before walking in the door he was fairly sure he was doing the right thing, even if some doubt lingered. Now though... being put on the spot he couldn't help but feel something was off. His mind kept going to his friends. The team.

"Everything looks to be in order, so..." Mr. Kaplan began as he placed the papers back in the envelope.

"Wait..." Jason interrupted him, garnering the older man's attention to him.

"What is it?" Mr. Kaplan asked. Jason stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I... when is the deadline?" Jason asked.

"I have to have the paperwork turned in by this evening... so I can give you to the end of the school day," Mr. Kaplan answered.

"Okay," Jason replied with a nod.

"I'll have to know by then," Mr. Kaplan clarified.

"Got it... I'll stop by after the last bell and let you know," Jason said, before turning and heading out the door into the hallway.

(***)

"You look lost in thought," Billy said as he glanced down across the lunchroom table at Jason who was staring blankly into the air.

"Oh... hey Billy," Jason said slightly startled out of his thoughts. Billy sat across from him and began to open the brown paper bag that had his lunch inside. He studied Jason as he seemed to go back into his thoughts. He moved the bag over as he began to open the plastic baggie that contained his sandwich.

"You okay, Jase?" Billy questioned. Jason once again appeared to be snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh... yeah I'm fine," Jason replied with a grin before he glanced down and began picking at the mashed potatoes on his tray.

"You don't seem it," Billy commented before taking a bite of his sandwich. Jason looked up at him.

"Sorry... just thinking I guess," Jason replied.

"Anything you want to talk about," Billy asked. Jason was just about to open his mouth when Trini slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey guys," Trini greeted them both before she started opening her bottle of water.

"Hey," Both guys replied in unison. Billy's greeting was decidedly more enthusiastic than Jason's, Trini noticed. She turned to him to study him.

"You okay?" Trini asked him with a slight shoulder nudge to his arm. Jason turned to her and then looked back at Billy who was watching for his response as well.

"Did you turn in your paperwork for the peace conference? "Jason asked her.

"Yep... last week," Trini answered before taking a bite of an apple.

"Today is the deadline isn't it?" Billy chimed in. Trini nodded. She glanced up at Jason.

"When did you turn yours in?" Trini questioned. Jason's eyes went wide for a moment and he straightened his posture.

"I went to turn it in before school today," Jason replied.

"But?" Trini asked.

"I told Mr. Kaplan to hold off... and I'm going to let him know by the end of the day if I for sure want to attend," Jason explained.

"What happened?" Trini asked. "I thought you were sure you wanted to go?"

"Well... I mean..." Jason considered her thought just as Zack plopped onto the seat next to Billy. He was all smiles as he immediately began munching on a chicken tender before making contact with the rest of his friends.

"What's happening?" Zack asked between bites.

"Did you turn in your paperwork for the conference yet?" Trini asked him in response. Zack nodded vigorously as he attempted to swallow the large bite of food he had just taken.

"Yesterday," Zack mumbled out before getting a drink of soda. He glanced over at Billy. "Can't believe you didn't sign up, you'd be the first chosen."

"My mom... she didn't like the idea of me being across the ocean that long... a bit overprotective," Billy stated with a shrug and bemused smile. Zack nodded.

"I get it," Zack said. "Mine were both cool with it."

"Same," Trini replied. Zack smiled at her and then turned to Jason.

"What about you, you didn't forget to bring yours did you?" Zack asked.

"No... I brought them," Jason answered. He pushed his tray forward and leaned his elbows on the table. "I just... am not sure I'm going to go."

"Really?" Zack reacted with surprise. "You basically talked me into going and now you are backing out?"

"Yeah... I mean... I may not back out," Jason clarified. "I told Mr. Kaplan I'd let him know by the end of the day."

"Is everything alright?" Zack asked.

"Yeah... I just... I'm not sure it's something I want to do right now is all," Jason answered, glancing around the group. Zack shrugged.

"I understand... it's a big decision," Zack replied before taking another bite of food.

"Yeah," Jason responded. His eyes moved past his friend and out the large windows peering out of the lunchroom on to the grounds next to the school. It was then his eyes fell on two figures walking hand in hand across the length of the grass approaching the direction of the cafeteria. He watched as the stopped for a moment and Tommy pulled Kim into a quick kiss before resuming their approach.

Trini watched Jason and followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. It was then she too saw Kim and Tommy approaching. Realizations started to sink in when she saw the look on Jason's face. She placed a hand on his arm, startling him. He turned to her and offered her a smile before standing up and excusing himself. He took his tray and dumped it before disappearing out of the lunchroom on the opposite side that Kim and Tommy were now approaching.

"Hey... I..." Trini stood up. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay," Billy and Zack responded in unison before trading looks with each other as Trini followed the same way Jason had left.

"Jase... wait up!" Trini called out Jason as she entered the hallway and saw him about to round the corner. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"What's up?" Jason asked as she reached him.

"You tell me," Trini replied crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Jason feigned ignorance.

"You can talk to me..." Trini replied offering him that look she always gave him when he needed to vent. Since they had met, they had always had a relationship where they could just spend hours training and venting to each other. She considered him closer than a brother in a lot of ways and could tell he was troubled.

"It's..." Jason began. He took a deep breath.

"It's Kim isn't it?" Trini questioned. Jason looked down at her and then back towards the cafeteria.

"Not... it's more than her... but," Jason hesitated.

"But she's a big reason why you don't want to leave," Trini surmised. Jason looked at her and knew it would be fruitless to not follow the conversation to the logical conclusion.

"I don't really know how to say this... this is going to sound weird saying out loud," Jason said. "Would it shock you if I told you I may have some feelings for Kim?"

"Not really," Trini replied. Jason studied her, slightly shocked himself at her response.

"Really?" Jason inquired.

"I mean... sometimes the way you look at her," Trini shrugged.

"I don't... I don't look at her in any kind of way..." Jason began to defend himself. Trini let out a small laugh.

"Sure, Jase," Trini said. "You are pretty good at hiding it... I was never really sure, but sometimes I wondered."

"Honestly Trini... I am not even sure what I'm feeling," Jason began. "I've known her the longest out of all of you... we've been friends forever... it's really complicated."

"I can imagine," Trini responded.

"And I mean... clearly even if I were having feelings for her... there is no way that could ever happen... I couldn't," Jason replied with a nod towards the cafeteria. Trini followed his reasoning.

"Yeah..." Trini considered his predicament.

"But the thought of leaving... with these feelings or whatever is happening unresolved... I don't know," Jason said. His tone lowered. "It was hard enough considering stepping down as a Ranger... but add that to it and I guess that's why I froze when Kaplan asked me if I was sure."

Trini placed a hand on his arm and offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Have you ever talked to her about how you feel?" Trini questioned. Jason shook his head.

"I can't," Jason replied. "For a myriad of reasons."

Trini nodded in understanding. She started to speak just as the bell overhead rang and people began filing out of the cafeteria.

"I'll see you after class," Jason said as he backed way from Trini before falling in line with the group of students shuffling past them.

"See ya," Trini responded just as Kim walked up next to her.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry?" Kim asked as she watched Jason go down the hall.

"To class I guess," Trini replied as the two began to make their way across the hall, dodging students scurrying every which way. Trini opened her locker and stuck her head inside to find the right books she needed for the next class.

"Is he okay?" Kim asked. Trini backed her way out of the locker and turned to Kim.

"I think maybe you should catch him before school is out today and talk to him," Trini suggested before she closed her locker.

"Okay," Kim replied as she looked at Trini and then back down the hall in the direction Jason had disappeared to.

(***)

Jason sat down at an empty table in the library and opened the chemistry book in front of him. He walked into study period intent on doing just that. However, now as he looked at the words on the book in front of him it was all looking like gibberish. His mind was too full to take on any new information. He closed the book slightly louder than he intended and glanced around to make sure he hadn't garnered too much attention.

"Get it together, Scott," Jason spoke under his breath to himself. He jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun around to see Kimberly standing next to him. He froze.

"Is this seat taken?" Kim asked as she pointed to the chair next to him. Jason didn't respond for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"No... of course not," Jason responded offering her a smile.

"Chemistry getting to you?" Kim questioned as she sat down and nodded at the chemistry book in front of him. The same book she had witnessed him slamming as she approached him.

"Oh..." Jason replied with a small embarrassed chuckle. "Yeah... I guess it was."

Kim faced him in her chair and put her elbow on the table. She rested her head in her hand and watched him. He fidgeted with the cover of the book in front of him. Clearly, he could tell she was looking at him and he was purposely avoiding looking at her. She knew something was wrong.

"Jase," Kim spoke softly in an attempt to get him to look at her. It worked and he turned. He locked eyes with her and she could tell he was trying his best to put on a poker face. She shook her head slightly. "Spill it."

"You talked to Trini I take it?" Jason questioned in response.

"Maybe," Kim replied. Jason nodded.

"I'm fine..." Jason started. She shook her head again. "I was just having some second thoughts about the peace conference."

"Why?" Kim inquired. Jason turned to look at a bookshelf across from them. He furrowed his brow as he considered his response.

"The team... doesn't feel right leaving you guys," Jason said, turning back to her. She nodded as she studied his eyes to see if there was any truth hidden behind them. He couldn't hold her gaze and glanced back down at the book in front of him.

"What else?" Kim asked. He smiled slightly at her persistence.

"Who said there was anything else?" Jason responded, glancing at her. She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "That's really it, Kim... I just don't know if I should give up being a Ranger..."

"Okay..." Kim responded.

"I mean... I know if I leave, the team will be fine... Tommy is back now and everything will be fine," Jason said as he nodded his head.

"Then what's bothering you?" Kim questioned.

"I guess..." Jason began, he stopped when he saw someone approaching them from across the room. "Nothing really... I'm just being silly."

"Jase," Kim replied, not buying his words. He turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks... I promise, I'm okay," Jason replied. He then turned just in time to greet the approaching figure. "Hey, Tommy."

Hearing Jason speak his name first alerted her to her boyfriend's presence and she turned just in time to see Tommy sit across from them. He offered a big smile before opening a folder in front of him and retrieving a pen he had placed behind his ear.

"Hey Jase, hey beautiful," He greeted them both respectively before he began to write some notes on the paper in front of him.

"Hey," Kim responded in kind before turning to see Jason had buried himself back in his chemistry book. She started to get his attention but Tommy spoke again.

"Hey... turns out I am free after school if you still wanted to catch that movie," Tommy announced to Kimberly with a smile. She returned it.

"Okay," Kim responded.

"It's a date," Tommy said before turning to Jason. "We still on to head up to the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yep," Jason replied, glancing up at him.

"I'm still a little rusty, but I think you can carry us to a win," Tommy said with a grin. Jason returned it, amused by his friend's self-depreciation.

"Maybe," Jason replied. Tommy returned back to his notes and Jason turned to see Kim was once again looking at him. Tommy spoke to her once again getting her attention and Jason kind of tuned out what was being said as he watched their interaction. After a few moments, he felt a bittersweet smile come across his lips and he stood up to excuse himself.

(***)

"Mr. Kaplan?" Jason said as he stuck his head just inside the door to the principal's office.

"Come in, Mr. Scott," Kaplan replied as he looked up at him from his desk. "Sit... sit."

"That's okay... I just popped in to let you know my decision," Jason stated.

"Okay... so what did you decide?" Mr. Kaplan asked. Jason took a deep breath and gripped the strap on his backpack a little tighter.

"I'm in," Jason said with a nod.

"Alright," Mr. Kaplan responded as he moved Jason's folder from his desk over to a stack of them on a filing cabinet behind him. "I think you'll be a great asset to that team."

"Thanks, sir," Jason replied before he turned to walk out into the hallway. He glanced around as students were filing out all around him to make their way to the exit. He saw the other five of his friends leaving going through the door out into the brightness of the sunny afternoon.

Kim stopped in the entrance and turned back. She looked around for any sight of red. She thought she saw a glimpse of it near the door to the principal's office but a student moved into her line of a vision and when he got out of the way whatever she saw was gone. She then turned and joined the rest of the group who were now waiting on her at the edge of the parking lot.

"Did you see Jase, is he coming?" Tommy asked as she reached them.

"I thought I did... but I guess not," Kim responded.

"Oh... he's probably still talking to Kaplan," Zack stated.

"Should we wait?" Billy asked.

"Yeah... it shouldn't take too long," Trini replied.

The group gathered around Jason's truck and began to make small talk about their Friday night plans, about Jason, and the peace conference. Finally, a new voice added theirs to the group and they turned to see Jason behind them.

"Hey... you guys didn't have to wait," Jason said.

"Well... we were curious," Zack replied. "Are we potentially gonna be roomies abroad?"

"Well... that all depends on if they choose you to go," Jason replied with a grin. Zack returned it.

"Oh... they'll have to take the Zackman," Zack replied as he clasped hands with Jason.

"They'd be stupid not to," Jason replied. He glanced around the group and everyone had a smile for him.

"So these two... have some courting to do tonight..." Zack said with a nod and grin in the direction of Tommy and Kimberly. "But the rest of us were gonna catch the game at the park tonight if you wanna join us."

"It'll be fun," Trini said. Billy nodded. Jason glanced at Kim and then back to them.

"Sure..." Jason replied before everyone began filing out to their respective rides home. Tommy and Kim began to walk towards his car but she stopped them and turned to him.

"Give me a moment?" Kim asked of him as she nodded back to Jason.

"No problem," Tommy said as he continued on across the parking lot to his car. Kim caught Jason just as he opened the door to his truck.

"Don't kill me for asking again... but are you okay?" Kim spoke. Jason turned back to see her standing behind him. He nodded.

"I'm fine, Kim," Jason replied. "Honestly... I was just in my head too much... we had all decided what we were going to do the first time we heard about the peace conference... nothing has changed."

"It hasn't?" Kim asked. Jason made eye contact with her. He considered the question.

"No... nothing has changed," Jason responded his tone a bit softer now.

"Okay..." Kim replied. Silence hung in the air between them for a few seconds. Jason hopped up into the cab of his truck and shut the door. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned to look back at Kim.

"You coming to the tournament tomorrow... Tommy said he thought you were," Jason asked.

"I'll be there," Kim answered. She placed a hand on the door. He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Jason said as he offered her a smile. He then started the truck and let it idle for a moment. Kim felt like he was going to say more but instead, he put it in gear and pulled away.


	13. Can't Wait Forever

"Thanks... great match guys," Jason called behind him as he stepped out of the door from the locker room into a hallway. He smiled as he considered the victory he and Tommy had picked up today in their tournament. He glanced down the hallway, slightly unfamiliar with the layout of the school the tournament was being held in.

Jason surmised where the nearest exit would be and glanced around to see if Tommy was anywhere to be seen. He had gotten out of the shower sooner than Jason and said he'd wait for him outside.

Jason walked down the hallway glancing around at the various pictures and paintings on the walls. He took a sharp right turn and ran into someone. He stopped and steadied them as he felt their weight shift away from him.

"I'm sorry..." Jason apologized quickly as he determined who it was he had run into. "Peyton?"

"It's okay, Jason," Peyton replied as she regained her composure from being nearly run over. She noticed Jason was still holding her. She smiled and he let go.

"Hey... uh...what are you doing here?" Jason asked, not meaning it to be as abrupt of a question as it sounded. "I mean... you know... at the tournament."

"Oh..." Peyton hesitated. "Mike."

"Mike?" Jason questioned. His brain considered the name before it did the math and realized one of his opponents in the finals had the same name. "From the finals?"

"Yep," Peyton replied. "Is he still in the showers?"

"Um... yeah," Jason replied. "Are you and he...?"

"Yeah," Peyton replied, her eyes darting back and forth waiting for his reaction.

"I didn't know," Jason said with a nod. "That's great... how long?"

"A couple of months," Peyton responded. "I was here to support him."

"Cool," Jason said, suddenly feeling very awkward and unsure of how to react. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Very," Peyton agreed. She shifted her feet a little and then spoke again. "I guess I got tired of waiting for you to call."

"Peyton, I'm sorry... I..." Jason began but she stopped him by shaking her head.

"I'm just messing with you," Peyton stated. She offered him a smile. "I get it... you have eyes for someone else."

"No... what..." Jason paused.

"Come on now," Peyton said. "It's pretty obvious."

"What is?" Jason played dumb.

"All of us girls who were interested knew it," Peyton said. Jason started to say what again but she continued. "That you have eyes for Kimberly."

"She's a good friend," Jason countered.

"Yes... but that doesn't mean you don't want more," Peyton said, raising her eyebrows at him. Jason shook his head dismissively but didn't say anything. "It's okay, Jason... like I said I get it."

There was a moment of silence between them as Jason looked for a way to change the subject. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well hey... I'm happy for you and Mike," Jason said, offering Peyton a genuine smile. She returned it. Just then Mike rounded the corner.

"Hey, babe... hey, Scott," He greeted both of them as he made his way over for a hug from his girlfriend.

"Hey, Mike," Jason returned the greeting.

"What are you guys plotting?" Mike said with a good-natured tease.

"I didn't know she was the girl you were telling us about earlier," Jason said. Mike's eyes got wide and Peyton turned to him.

"Oh really?" Peyton questioned, intrigued what about her had been discussed in the locker room.

"Gee thanks, Scott," Mike said seeing the look he was getting.

"It was all good," Jason blurted out. Peyton looked at him and he nodded. She squinted her eyes and looked back at Mike.

"Okay..." Peyton said with a smile. All three laughed.

"Well hey... I'll catch you guys around?" Jason said as he started walking back towards the exit to leave the couple. They nodded and Jason turned and made his exit.

Jason took a big breath and widened his eyes as he got out into the fresh air. Glad to be out of that awkward scenario. When he had seen Peyton, for a moment he considered she might have come to the tournament to see him. It was a silly thought since they hardly spoke and he never gave her any reason to continue to pursue him.

For the briefest of moments though, Jason was very flattered at the thought and started to feel a little differently toward her. None of which mattered now obviously. Jason shrugged and put it all behind him as he made his way down some steps into the parking lot. It was here he found himself nearly running over yet another girl. This one was a little more familiar.

"Watch were you are going," Kim said playfully as he patted Jason's chest and backed away from where they had made the slightest of contact.

"Kim..." Jason said, a little taken back from running into her. He thought she'd be long gone with Tommy by now. "Sorry."

"No harm was done..." Kim replied with a smile, she was suddenly very aware they were still nearly touching and she stepped back a little.

"I thought you would be gone by now..." Jason said with a gesture out to where Tommy's car was. It was then he saw him approaching.

"She insisted we wait," Tommy said with a smile as he walked up to stand next to Kim. "Thought I was gonna have to come in there and make sure Zedd didn't send a monster to attack you in the showers."

"Ha... no... nothing like that," Jason said with a chuckle. "Ran into a friend."

"Oh..." Tommy responded. "Well hey... Kim and I were gonna go grab a bite in town since we are never up this way, maybe hit up their mall and see a movie... you wanna join us?"

"Uh..." Jason considered the offer he stole a glance down at Kim just as Tommy moved to hold her hand. Jason looked back at Tommy and smiled. "Nah... you guys go have fun."

"You sure?" Kim asked. Jason turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "Long drive home."

"Okay... well... I'll probably catch you around tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Yep," Jason agreed and he stepped off the sidewalk and into the parking lot to make his way to his truck.

(***)

Jason ducked the punch swung at his head. He quickly countered with an uppercut that clanged against the chin of the Putty in front of him. It flew backward and crashed into three more.

Jason then hit a sidekick on a Putty approaching from his left and then swept the leg from the one on the right. He then hit both with fists to the chest as both lied at his feet. They exploded just as a Putty grabbed him from behind, it was quickly overpowered and flipped overhead into the earlier pile that was attempting to stand.

Jason retrieved a bo staff of a nearby table and moved in hitting each Putty in the Z on their chest before any of them even saw what was coming. Jason stepped back with a twirl of the bo and then looked around for any more. He saw he was now alone and went to place the bo back on the table next to him.

"Wow..." Kim's voice from behind him startled him. He turned to see her enter the room and press a button on the wall at the doorway. The room turned from a simulation of Angel Grove park into its normal state. It was the new training center Billy and Alpha had designed in the Command Center. It was able to use holograms to simulate real-life battle scenarios.

"Hey..." Jason greeted her. He furrowed his brow, unsure what she was doing there considering the hour of the night it was. "It's late."

"And yet here you are," Kim said with a grin. Jason shrugged.

"I just needed to blow off some steam I guess... the tournament today got my juices flowing," Jason surmised. He walked over to the same table the bo staff was lying on to retrieve a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. He placed the towel around his neck to help him cool down.

"How long have you been in here... you've worked up quite the sweat," Kim observed as she walked over and hopped up on the table to sit facing him. He stepped back and hit her with a sheepish smile.

"Not long..." Jason replied.

"Uh-huh," Kim didn't believe him. "At least two hours?"

"Give or take," Jason agreed. Kim shook her head.

"You are a machine, Jase," Kim stated turning to look at the various weapons he had laid out on the table next to her.

"You... uh... been back from your date long?" Jason questioned, folding his arms.

"Not long," Kim answered. "We just got back into town."

"So... what brings you here?" Jason asked. Kim shrugged. "I went over to your place to see you and you were there and I had a thought..."

"I could have been anywhere," Jason said.

"But here you are," Kim said, crinkling her nose at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Jason inquired. Kim glanced up from the bo staff she had been focused on.

"Just kind of felt bad about earlier," Kim confessed. Jason was confused.

"Bad?" Jason questioned.

"It seemed like something was on your mind and then we just kind of went our separate ways..." Kim said. "Stuck with me."

"Shouldn't have..." Jason said with a shrug. He walked over and hopped up on the table next to her. "I'm good."

"Really?" Kim asked, turning to look up at him. He turned.

"Yeah... I mean... I had a little bit of an awkward encounter at the school but..." Jason stopped.

"Do tell?" Kim urged him on.

"Did you know that Peyton and Mike are dating?" Jason asked. Kim wasn't prepared for the topic and straightened up a little, feeling odd and suddenly uncomfortable.

"Um... yeah... I did," Kim replied.

"Well I didn't," Jason responded. He looked forward focusing on a spot in the middle of the large room in front of them. "I ran into her and she told me."

"You ran into her?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... we started chatting and that came up and I just didn't know... guess it was awkward for some reason," Jason said.

"Oh... awkward?" Kim inquired. Jason turned back to her.

"Yeah..." Jason answered. "I mean... you know how she'd always seemed to be interested in me..."

"Yeah..." Kim agreed. "A girl can't wait forever though."

Jason didn't respond and they made eye contact. Kim got lost in his eyes at the moment and couldn't look away if she tried. Her body was full of electricity and she was suddenly very confused. Jason showed her mercy and broke the contact first as he glanced down at his hands and shrugged.

"No... I guess not," Jason said, he had a half-smile. Kim was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to make it a full one. She mentally shook herself and glanced down at her own hands. She cleared her throat.

"There are plenty of girls that are interested though," Kim said, her voice lower than she had meant to make it. He turned to her and she offered him a smile. "I mean... I must know at least half a dozen off the top of my head."

"Yeah..." Jason said before shrugging. "Well... probably doesn't matter anyway."

"Wh.. why do you say that?" Kim asked.

"No real use in starting anything when I may end up halfway across the world in a couple of months," Jason clarified. Kim felt her heart drop as she was suddenly hit once again with the very real possibility of that being his future. She glanced up at the room and now suddenly found herself needing to blow off some steam.

"Well... hey... that's months away and we don't know why can happen right?" Kim postulated as she hopped off the table. She gestured around the room. "You up for a little team-up or are you spent?"

Jason smiled as he hopped off the table and tossed the towel on it. He walked past Kim and over to the button on the wall. He turned to her.

"I've still got some left," Jason said with a wink. She smiled and shook her head.

"A machine, Jase... a machine," Kim said as he pushed the button and the room around them began to change. She waited for him to join her side before both of them moved into their defensive postures and waited for the oncoming attack.


	14. Just a Crush

"Okay, spill," Trini said as she watched Kimberly peel off what was left of her Halloween costume. The petite brunette turned to her before walking over and checking her frazzled hair in the mirror and began to brush it. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing," Kim replied as she turned to Trini who was wearing normal attire, having long since changed out of her costume from the Halloween party they had all attended at the Youth Center earlier.

"Really?" Trini responded incredulously, which prompted a side glance from Kim. "You were not yourself at all tonight."

"How so?" Kim inquired. Trini walked over to stand next to her.

"For starters the way you were looking at him," Trini said bluntly. Kim's eyebrows raised a little.

"Tommy?" Kim reacted.

"Jason," Trini clarified. Kim turned to her fully and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I... what are you talking about?" Kim asked as she moved over to her closet door and disappeared out of Trini's view so she could change her undershirt.

"You barely talked to him all night and when he left with Brittany..." Trini paused for effect and it worked when Kim's head poked around the closet door. Trini raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Wanna talk about it?"

Kim closed the closet door and walked over to open her bedroom window. She saw that there were still some kids going throughout the streets from house to house getting their candy. She smiled and then sighed.

"I don't know," Kim finally voiced as she turned back to Trini, sitting down on her window sill. Trini walked over and sat on the edge of Kim's bed.

"About?" Trini asked.

"Jason," Kim answered.

"Why all the tension with you guys tonight?" Trini continued.

"I..." Kim hesitated. She folded her arms, a gesture that immediately made her think of the subject in question. "I think... I'm going crazy."

"Okay?" Trini was perplexed. Kim uncrossed her arms and ran her hands down the length of her thighs before settling them on the sill on either side of her. She let out a big breath.

"I think I've messed around and developed a crush on him," Kim said, her voice barely above a whisper. She avoided eye contact with Trini for a few seconds after speaking.

"A crush?" Trini finally said as she digested the information.

"It's no big deal..." Kim responded with a shake of her head. "It's just you know... it makes things weird."

"I can see that," Trini said.

"I mean... it's obvious he is a great looking guy," Kim said with a shrug of her shoulders, making full eye contact with Trini now. Trini nodded. "That's it."

"Is it?" Trini inquired. Kim furrowed her brow and started to answer but stopped. She turned to look back out the window to think of how to respond.

(***)

Jason parked his truck in an open spot between two cars and shut it off. He turned to his passenger and smiled.

"You want some popcorn or something to drink?" Jason asked, gesturing to the snack bar located in the middle of the field between them.

"Not right now," Brittany replied, smiling back at Jason. "Maybe we could just talk until the movie starts."

"Sure," Jason replied as he leaned back in his seat. He looked at all the cars and up at the big screen in front of them that was yet to be lit up with the feature of the evening. "Looks like it's going to be packed this year."

"Yep," Brittany agreed as she slid over in the seat a little closer to Jason. He smiled as he noticed and turned to her.

"Thanks for coming with me," Jason said.

"Thanks for asking," Brittany replied. Jason nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well... I'm sorry I didn't get around to it sooner, I just stay busy I guess," Jason replied.

Brittany scooted a little closer and Jason matched her initiative by putting his arm up and around her. She smiled as she leaned into him just as the big screen began to show the first reels of the movie.

(***)

"I'm happy with Tommy..." Kim said in response to Trini.

"I know," Trini replied.

"It's just a crush," Kim affirmed from her place in the window. "We've grown up and he's turning into a very attractive guy, no big deal, so are Zack and Billy."

"Right," Trini agreed. Kim eyed her as she could she didn't finish her thought.

"What?" Kim pried.

"Do you have a crush on Zack or Billy?" Trini questioned. Kim got it. She shrugged.

"Well no," Kim answered. "But Trini... I... I got to let this go."

"Okay," Trini replied as she got up and walked over to sit next to her.

"Any advice on how to?" Kim asked.

"Honestly?" Trini responded. "Not really."

"Gee thanks," Kim said, offering her a half-smile. Trini returned with one of her own.

"It's quite a pickle," Trini said. Kim nodded in agreement.

"But hey... you are happy with Tommy, and this thing with Jason... if it's just a crush then it will pass," Trini stated reassuringly.

"Right," Kim agreed. Silence fell over them, with nothing but the sound of the trick or treaters in the streets below.

(***)

Jason felt his heart rate increase as Brittany turned to look up at him. Her face was lit from the glow of the large screen in front of him and he found her to be stunningly beautiful. Something, however, was bothering him. He couldn't shake it. It must have shown on his face.

"You okay?" Brittany asked as she sat up straighter.

"Yeah... I'm good," Jason replied with a smile. "I could go for something to drink though, you want something?"

"Sure... I'll take a Coke," Brittany replied. Jason nodded and opened the door to his truck, careful to not hit the pole holding the speaker for the film. He glanced back at Brittany who has refocused on the film, he paused for a second before shutting the door and making his way back to the concessions building.

"Get it together, Scott," Jason voiced under himself as he tried to refocus on the moment. He walked into the snack bar and glanced up at the menu board.

"Soo... how's it going, Casanova?" Zack's voice from behind him startled Jason. He turned to his friend and smiled.

"It's going," Jason replied. "How about you?"

"You know the Zackman isn't about to strike out," Zack replied as he stole a glance back at his car and date for the evening.

"Of course not," Jason said with a chuckle.

"But seriously... I know you've been out of the game," Zack began.

"By choice," Jason chimed in.

"Yeah... by choice... you've benched yourself lately," Zack said. He grinned. "You remember all the plays?"

"Yep," Jason replied before moving up to the counter to order his drinks.

(***)

"I just want the awkwardness to go away," Kim stated as she turned her car down the lane leading to the Drive-in ticket booth.

"I understand," Trini said. She waited for Kim to interact with the guy selling the tickets. After they had concluded she continued. "So Tommy isn't coming?"

"No..." Kim said. "He said he wasn't feeling well... I told him he snuck too much candy at the party."

"Probably," Trini replied with a laugh. "Well... maybe I'll do as a substitute then."

"Of course," Kim replied with a head shake and a smile at her friend. She found an open spot and parked her car.

"I don't think we've missed much," Trini said as she glanced up at the film.

"Nope... the Zombies haven't even appeared yet," Kim said as she shut the car off. The two girls got settled in. After a few moments. "You want popcorn?"

"Sure," Trini replied.

"Me too," Kim said as she grabbed some money out of her purse and opened the car door. "My treat."

"Thanks," Trini said as she watched Kim close the door and make her way back to the snack bar.

(***)

Jason rounded the corner with two drinks in his hands and if not for his reflexes they would have been spilled all over him and the person he nearly collided with.

"I'm sor..." Jason began but stopped. "Kim?"

"Hey," Kim replied. "You got to quit trying to run me over, Jase."

"Yeah... that does seem to be happening a lot," Jason replied with a smile as he got over the shock of nearly running over his friend again. "I should have guessed you'd be here though... we never miss them."

"No... we never do," Kim replied. Memories of the many years of making the Halloween movie marathon with Jason an annual event.

"Is... uh... you with Tommy?" Jason asked.

"No... no... Trini," Kim answered.

"Let me guess... he isn't feeling well?" Jason asked.

"How'd you know?" Kim asked in return as the two stepped out of the way of a group approaching the door to the snack bar.

"I told him he was overdoing it on the candy bars," Jason replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah..." Kim smiled. She noticed the two drinks in Jason's hands and felt awkward all of a sudden. Jason followed her eyes and then shifted his feet a little. He cleared his throat as the awkwardness hit him. "I'd better get in there, Trini is waiting for her popcorn."

"Oh... okay... yeah I guess I'd better get back..." Jason said with a nod to his truck. They exchanged smiles before parting ways. Jason found himself turning back as he walked back to his truck. He saw a glimpse of Kim at the counter and let out a sigh. He mentally shook himself before reaching his truck.

"I thought you got lost," Brittany said with a small laugh as Jason hopped back into the seat next to her and handed her her drink.

"Sorry... I ran into some friends," Jason responded with a sheepish grin. She smiled and then took a drink. Jason's eyes, however, were focused on his side mirror as he saw Kim exiting the building and making her way to her car. She glanced over at his truck and Jason felt like she was looking right at him.

(***)

Kim parked her car and shut the engine off. She felt like crying. She and Trini had left the drive-in early. She told Trini she was tired, which while not completely untrue, it was more of her not being about to concentrate on anything other than her current situation.

Kim opened the door and stepped outside. The cool night air felt nice and Kim glanced down her street. The late hour meant all of the trick or treating had long since ceased and all was quiet. If not for a vehicle approaching down the street she'd be the only thing stirring.

Kim turned to make her way towards her front porch when she fumbled with her purse and dropped it. She let out a small curse as she knelt down to retrieve contents that had fallen all over her walkway and yard. She heard the vehicle that had been approaching pull into her driveway. She turned to it.

"Need some help?" Jason through the open window of his truck as he parked it behind Kimberly's car. He could tell by the look on her face she was surprised to see him. He hopped out of his truck and approached her before kneeling down and helping her pick up her things

They were silent as both went about retrieving things from the ground, stealing glances here and there. Finally, everything seemed to be returned back to Kim's purse and the two stood up.

"Jase?" Kim finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Jason replied.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"What... what do you mean?" Jason countered.

"You were on a date," Kim said. Jason nodded as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah... but it's over now," Jason replied.

"Already?" Kim asked. Jason made eye contact with her.

"I was tired... and so we bailed early," Jason stated. Kim studied him. "But after I dropped her off I realized the night was still early and I saw that you had left early too and so..."

Jason turned and walked back over to his truck and reached into the cab. He turned back to Kim with a couple of VHS tapes in his hands. He smiled.

"It didn't feel right not watching a scary movie with you on Halloween... it's tradition," Jason said with a shrug. Kim watched him intently for a moment, before feeling a smile creeping up on her lips. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"Whatcha got?" Kim asked as she looked at his movie selection. "'Return of the Living Dead' and 'Fright Night'... two good choices."

"Yeah I think so," Jason agreed. "So you game?"

Kim considered him for a moment, looking up at her oldest friend. Earlier she couldn't think of him without everything becoming confusing. Right now though, he was just Jason. The same Jason she had spent Halloween watching scary movies with since they were way too young to even be watching them.

For all she knew this might be the last chance they got to do it together with the Peace Conference looming. Maybe it wasn't ideal, given her confusion, but for now, she didn't care. She was going to spend her evening honoring a tradition with her friend.

"I'm game..." Kim replied with a smile and motion for Jason to follow her into the house.


	15. The Last Weekend

Kimberly watched him from over the top of the campfire that burned in between them. He seemed to be lost in the flicker of the flames with his mind a million miles away. She knew why. It was the same reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked up and made eye contact with her and smiled.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kim asked as she shifted slightly on the log she was sitting on to get more comfortable.

"That this is the last weekend we all will get to spend together for a long time. Jason said as he glanced over at the nearby tents. The rest of the group had retired not long ago with only he and Kimberly left up at such a late hour.

"Sucks," Kim remarked which got Jason's attention back to her. Kim gestured around the campsite. "This was fun tonight though."

"Yeah it was, like old times," Jason responded with a fondness in his voice. It had been his suggestion the gang comes camping up in the mountains as one last hurrah before he, Zack and Trini left the next week to head to the Peace Conference. The evening had been spent with laughter, reminiscing, stories and smiles. It was just as he had hoped.

"Hey," Kim's voice was soft. Jason made eye contact with her. He saw a sadness in her gaze and he frowned.

"Don't do that," Jason said.

"I can't help it," Kim said as she reached up to quickly wipe a tear away before it fell. "Tonight was perfect... but..."

Jason got up and moved around the fire to sit next to her. He put his arm around her. She looked up at him.

"I really don't want you guys to go... sorry... I know that's selfish," Kim stated.

"I know..." Jason replied. "I hate to leave too... but it's too late to back out now."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked. Jason offered her a smile and a nod.

"It's gonna be okay," Jason said.

"Liar," Kim remarked, squinting her eyes at him. He chuckled.

"It will... the time will fly by and we'll all be back together soon," Jason affirmed. Kim shook her head.

"I don't know Jase," Kim replied.

"Do you trust me? "Jason asked. Kim gave him the most incredulous look.

"You know I do," Kim responded.

"Then trust me when I say everything will be okay," Jason said. "You guys here will be fine... the Rangers will be better than ever... we will do some real good over there at the conference and then before you know it we will be back."

"You make it sound like you aren't even gonna miss us," Kim said. Jason squeezed her tighter at those words before letting her go and resting his arms at his side.

"Don't be silly," Jason said. "We are all gonna miss each other."

There was a silence between them as both got lost in the dancing flames in front of them. It would be quiet if not for the crackling of the fire and the occasional snore from the guy's tent.

Jason stood up and stretched. He glanced up at the moon.

"It's gotta be getting really late," Jason said. He turned towards his tent before looking back down at Kim. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Jase?" Kim responded.

"Yeah?" Jason said.

"Will you stay up with more a little while longer?" Kim asked. Jason considered her for a moment before he nodded and sat back down next to her. "Sorry."

"It's fine... I understand," Jason said. "Too bad the rest of the gang gave in."

Kim laughed a little and pulled her arms close to her. Jason saw this and grabbed another fresh piece of wood threw it on the fire. Kim watched him and smiled.

"I bet you are already packed right?" Kim asked.

"Mostly," Jason replied without looking up from the fire.

"Trini is procrastinating, which is not like her, I'm supposed to go over tomorrow afternoon and help her pack," Kim stated. "I think she's a little nervous about it."

"Yeah, I think so..." Jason agreed.

"What about you?" Kim said as she stretched her feet out towards the fire and loosened her posture.

"I'm good," Jason answered.

"Do you ever get nervous?" Kim inquired. Jason grinned.

"Of course," Jason replied. Kim nodded.

"Don't tell him I told you but I think Tommy is nervous too," Kim stated. Jason turned to her and furrowed his brow.

"About what?" Jason asked.

"Taking over the team without you here," Kim clarified. Jason shook his head.

"He'll do great... he's already doing great," Jason said with a dismissive wave.

"But you are are," Kim explained.

"You and Billy will still be here, and you guys have been at this as long as me," Jason said.

"Not as team leader though," Kim countered.

"The leader thing... it's... we are all equal... no one means more than the rest," Jason dismissed the notion as he went about stoking the fire in front of them.

"You say that... but we all look up to you," Kim said. Jason started to rebut that but Kim shook her head and stopped him. "We do."

"That's funny..." Jason said, his voice barely audible above the crackle of the fire. His eyes met Kim's. "Cause I'd be pretty lost without you guys."

Something about the vulnerability in Jason's tone and words moved Kimberly. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his forearm.

"But you think we can all just go our separate ways and everything will be okay?" Kim questioned. Jason shrugged.

"I never said it would be easy... but we gotta do what we gotta do," Jason reacted. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the woods surrounding them. From his posture, Kim could tell something was bothering him. She got up and followed him, she approached him from behind and he turned to her.

"Did I say something?" Kim asked. Jason shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. "Use your words, Jase."

"I'm sorry... maybe I am a little nervous... maybe deep down I think we are making a mistake... maybe... maybe I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy," Jason took a deep breath. "Maybe I'm gonna miss my oldest friend."

Kim stepped in and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he enveloped her smaller frame in a hug. The force in which he held her said more than he probably would be able to speak in words. He didn't want to let her go and she responded in kind with a vice grip around his waist. She buried her head in his chest and her heart fluttered.

It was this involuntary reaction that prompted her to loosen her grip and she stepped back. He put up no resistance as she broke the embrace. She looked up at him and his expression was unreadable. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen it on his face. She had to break eye contact and get her thoughts under control.

"I..." Kim stammered. Jason's hand moved down to hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze before he walked past her.

"I think it's time to call it a night," Jason said with his back to her. Something about the way he was feeling was scaring him and he wanted to refocus his thoughts. He had to give up on this idea that he had feelings for Kim. She was his best friend. His beautiful and wonderful best friend. That where things had to stand.

Kim turned to see Jason, despite his words had not made a move toward the tent. The way his profile was lit by the campfire just emphasized his handsomeness and she hated it. But she also loved it. That was a problem. She had a crush, that was all. She didn't want the emotion of the moment make it into anything it wasn't. Or couldn't be. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah... I guess I'll head to bed," Kim said as she walked past Jason. She stopped before reaching her tent and turned back to him. "Goodnight, Jase."

"Goodnight," Jason responded as he offered her a smile. She responded, both broke off eye contact quickly and ducked inside of their respective tents.


	16. Time Flies

18 Months Later...

Kim plopped down on her couch and sighed. Practice had worn her completely out today. She glanced around her small apartment and frowned. It was in dire need of tidying up but she had been neglecting it due to spending much of her day in training for the games. Her eyes went to the far wall, a picture frame next to the window.

Kim got up and dragged her tired body over to the picture to get a better look at it. She traced it lightly with her fingers, her eyes lingering on each face as floods of memories overwhelmed her. The original group.

Kim's eyes moved to look out the window out onto the parking lot and street below. Her mind was still on the picture though. It had been six months since she had seen any of them. Much longer since she had seen some of them. She opened the window to let some fresh air in and then turned and walked over to her fridge. She started to open it but then glanced at an unopened letter on a nearby table.

Kim walked over and retrieved the letter. It was from Tommy and it had come yesterday. She was in such a rush when she got it and had been so busy she had forgotten to open it. She slid the letter open and walked back over to the window. The setting sunlight lit the page as she read his words. She smiled somewhat bittersweetly as he went about updating her on him and her friends.

She finally reached the end of the letter and then folded it back up. She glanced over at a nearby desk and walked over to it. She opened a drawer and pulled out a notebook. She opened it to a blank page and then glanced around to see pen lying nearby. She put it to paper but found her mind go blank as to what to write.

Kim leaned back in her chair and tapped the pen against the paper. She unfolded Tommy's letter once more to refresh her on things she should respond to. As she skimmed it, she felt her heart sinking a little. Something wasn't right.

Writing to Tommy used to be one of her favorite things to do. Sometimes she'd find herself impatiently waiting for his return letter and would send him a second one before he even had a chance to. Now though, here she was stumped as to what to say and having to skim his letter for content to reply to.

Kim dropped the pen and leaned forward with her head in her hands. She tried to understand how she was feeling but wasn't sure what it was. All she knew was that at the moment she had no desire to write to Tommy because it felt like she had nothing to say. She knew the long-distance thing would be rough, but for the first few months, it had proven to be easy. Now... six months later, something was different.

Kim's eyes moved to a stack of letters on the corner of the desk and her attention was caught by a particular one sticking out with red writing on it. She smiled. It was the only letter he had sent her since she moved to Florida. She reached over and pulled the letter out and began to reread it. She found herself smiling and even laughing quietly to herself as she did.

Suddenly she felt sad again though as she reached the end and saw the date he had penciled in at the bottom. Two months and she had not gotten another. She had written him two in response and had heard nothing. Trini had written her recently and had updated her on all three of them. Still, she really wished she could read something else from him.

"Gosh, Kimberly," Kimberly whispered as she leaned back and blew some stray hairs out of her face. She glanced back at Tommy's letter. She decided to focus on it and picked her pen back up again. She moved Jason's letter to the side and began to write.

A knock on her door interrupted her after only a couple of sentences in. She glanced at the clock and then back at the door. She wasn't expecting any company. She got up and made her way over to the door just as another soft knock came from the other side.

Kim was not prepared for what she saw when she opened the door. He was smiling from ear to ear and a wave of emotion overtook her. She gave him a quick once over before locking eyes with him. Her hand went up to cover her mouth and her excited scream.

"Hey... I probably should have called but..." Jason barely got the words out before he found himself being wrapped in a fierce bearhug. He laughed as he returned Kim's embrace.

"Jase!" Kim said as she pulled her head up briefly before returning it back into the hug.

"Hey," Jason replied as he lifted her off the ground and gave her a twirl. She was all smiles as he put her down. Her eyes shifting all around his face to take him in.

"Oh my gosh... it has been too long," Kim said, her voice back to its regular octave. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her apartment before their interaction caused a scene. "What are you doing here?"

"Well... I was going home and I decided to visit the opposite coast first," Jason said with a shrug as he set his bags down on the inside of the door.

"You are coming... I mean going home?" Kim said, suddenly reminded she herself was no longer home.

"Yeah, I decided to leave early and come back home," Jason responded as Kim continued to lead him into her small apartment. She maneuvered him to the middle of her small living room to get a better look at him.

This also allowed him to get a better look at her as well. She was dressed the most casually he had seen her in a long time. Her hair was up in a very loose ponytail and she had sweats on with a cutoff sweatshirt. Her bare midriff was exposed and he got a good glimpse of the kind of shape she was in when he saw her abdomen.

"Wow," Jason commented, his eyes on her six-pack. She saw where he was looking and felt herself blush slightly. "Someone is clearly training hard."

"You could say that," Kim said before reaching over and poking his bicep. "Looks like I'm not the only one training for something."

"Ha... Nah..." Jason dismissed it with a grin. "I spent a lot of time working out over there I guess, to pass the time."

"You make it sound boring?" Kim asked as she gestured towards her couch. He took the hint and sat down, with her close behind.

"Well... I mean it wasn't all bad... but it wasn't for me," Jason replied with a shrug as he got comfy on her couch and glanced around her place. He turned his gaze to her as she simultaneously did to him. He noticed her attire again. "Almost weird to see you not in pink."

"I was going to comment on that with you and the red as well," Kim said as she motioned towards his white shirt.

"Guess things change," Jason reacted with a small smile.

"Soo... what really brings you to this side of the country?" Kim questioned as she shifted her position so one leg was up and under her. She leaned back on the couch and waited for his response.

"You," Jason answered. "I've missed you."

"Jase..." Kim couldn't put into words how touched she was to hear him say this. They locked eyes as he said it to and she felt powerless to break it.

"I've missed you too," Kim said, her voice barely above a whisper. He nodded.

"Good... because the trip might have been awkward otherwise," Jason joked with a big grin. Kim playfully rewarded his leg with a slap.

"So how long do I have you for?" Kim inquired.

"I don't want to get in the way of your training," Jason answered. Kim shook her head.

"Nope... you know better than that," Kim stated. He nodded.

"I hadn't thought about it really, I just thought I'd maybe spend a day or two around town," Jason said. Kim smiled. The way she felt in the moment was what she had been missing in her life lately. This was perfect.

(****)

"I can get a motel, I really don't wanna put you out," Jason said as he glanced at his makeshift bed on Kim's couch.

"We aren't going over this again," Kim said. "If you go to a motel you are taking me with you."

"Okay," Jason responded with a chuckle as he fluffed his pillow. "Do you have an early day tomorrow?"

"Nope," Kim replied as she sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch. "You got great timing actually as I'm off training for a couple of days."

"How is it going, the training?" Jason asked as he sat down on the couch, careful to avoid a pillow and the blanket.

"Great actually," Kim answered. "It's exhausting but it's a dream come true you know?"

"Yeah," Jason responded with a nod. "You are going to kill it, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Kim said. Her eyes moved over to the desk nearby. "Hey, Jase?"

"Yeah?" Jason replied.

"You didn't respond to my last couple of letters," Kim said with a gesture to a stack of them.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that..." Jason replied. "But I was afraid if I did write to you, I'd spill the beans and spoil my visit."

"Oh..." Kim reacted. "How long you been planning to leave there?"

"About a year," Jason answered. "I just kept putting it off... and I hated to leave Trini and Zack."

"You really hated it huh?" Kim asked as she moved over to the couch next to him.

"Hate is a strong word," Jason replied. "We did some good over there and I'm proud of it, but I'm not sure it was ever for me."

"I wish you had never gone if I'm being honest," Kim confessed with a shrug. "Selfish of me I guess."

"I appreciate it though," Jason replied with a smile. "So how are things with you and Tommy?"

Kim felt caught off guard by the question for reason's she wasn't sure she understood. She shifted on the couch and took a deep breath. Jason immediately noticed her response.

"Is everything okay?" Jason inquired, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah... it's great," Kim said. "I was working on a letter to him when you knocked."

"Oh..." Jason considered her. "Because for a minute you seemed uncomfortable..."

"No... no..." Kim countered. "Just a little tough being a long-distance thing I guess."

"I get that," Jason replied.

(***)

Jason's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. At first, he was a little confused about where he was before it all came back to him. He was suddenly very aware he was asleep in a sitting position on Kim's couch. He started to move a little but felt a weight on his legs.

Jason looked down to see Kim's legs resting across his own. He looked over to see she was sound asleep. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at a nearby clock to see it was a little after two in the morning.

He considered the position he found himself in as the events of the evening began to come back to him. They had assumed this position hours deep into a conversation as they both got comfortable on the couch. He couldn't remember the last thing they were talking about but he remembered nodding off a couple of times as the travel caught up with him.

Jason suddenly noticed that Kim's sweatshirt had ridden up to expose more than was probably appropriate for him to be seeing. He reached over and pulled a part of the blanket they were entangled in over Kim to cover her up. His eyes went to her face.

An old familiar feeling washed over him as he took in her features. Feelings he had tried to lose overseas. Feelings he had convinced himself were not real. He mentally scolded himself and tried to put a block on his thoughts. He leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath.

Despite himself, Jason was right back to where he was when he got on that plane eighteen months ago. This was not what he was hoping for. In truth, he has missed Kim and wanted to see her. But also he had hoped that in doing so he could prove to himself that his crush was just that a crush.

He had met and dated a few girls during his time away and although none of them had been particularly serious they had managed to convince him that he had just been confused about Kimberly. But now, here, in her apartment with the weight of her body resting on him and the soft glow of moonlight from the window gently cascading across her face. He found himself as convinced of his feelings for her more than ever.


	17. Realizations

Kimberly removed the goggles from her face and took a deep breath. She smiled as she looked next to her to see Jason was also removing his diving gear. She glanced around the cove they found themselves in and found herself taken back by its beauty. The sound of a zipper got her attention and she turned to Jason once more.

"This place is beautiful," Jason remarked as he removed his diving suit. Kim nodded as she noticed his now shirtless appearance. She shook her head and went about removing her own suit. As her bare skin met the sun she heard the shuffling from Jason next to her stop and she glanced over just in time to see him turn away and start busying himself with their tanks.

"I had heard it was nice, but this is my first time getting out this way," Kim replied as she fully removed her suit and adjusted her bathing suit. "Thanks for bringing me out here."

"Thanks for coming," Jason replied as he stood up and turned to the water. "I never could get you to come with me back home."

"Well... I think that was a mistake on my part," Kim commented as she found a nearby towel and attempted to dry her hair partially.

"There is a place back home... that is even more gorgeous than this," Jason stated as he turned and walked over to lean upon a large rock next to Kim.

"Really?" Kim questioned. Jason nodded as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a smile. Kim couldn't resist smiling in return. The last two weeks spent with Jason had been some of the most fun she had ever had.

Every day he insisted on taking her out to lunch. Sometimes it was a simple as a picnic in the parking lot of her training facility, sometimes it was a three-hour drive to go scuba diving. Each time was special and made her day.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back home soon," Jason said as he glanced down at his watch.

"Do you think we could stay a little while longer?" Kim suggested as she laid out a towel down on the sand and sat down. Jason watched her as she got situated. She eventually looked up at him for a response.

"I don't really have nowhere to be," Jason answered with a shrug and a smile. He grabbed another towel from their stuff and placed it next to her, before joining her seated posture.

Kim looked up to see the sun was still high enough in the sky that she could take advantage of it and work on her tan. She reached over to her nearby bag and retrieved some suntan lotion and began working it in. She glanced at Jason periodically to see him leaning back on his elbows with his eyes closed as if he was meditating or deep in thought.

Kim had realized during his visit just how much she cared for him and how much he meant to her life. He had kept her sane when her training was reaching its apex. His voice when she got home welcoming her, telling her stories of his time across the globe. The late nights sitting up listening to her new music she was working on in what spare time she had.

Kim found herself smiling as she placed her lotion back in her bag and turned back to Jason. Her mind went to the way he held her hand the whole time they were under the water. She hadn't told him she was afraid, but somehow he had sensed it and made sure she was safe. It's what he had always done.

Kim's eyes trailed down his body to notice the great shape he was in. She mentally scolded herself. She, of course, had always noticed he was a very good looking guy. That was something though she had always been able to compartmentalize to this safe space in her mind. He was her best friend, there were other guys.

She watched him as leaned up slightly and his muscles flexed. She knew she was out and out gawking now. She lowered her eyes but her mind was still on him. She was finding it harder and harder to not be attracted to him and she really didn't know what to think about it. Not just physically either, and that was what scared Kim the most.

"What's on your mind?" Jason's voice from out of nowhere caused Kim to jump a little as she was rattled out of her thoughts. She glanced up at him to see him smiling. She took notice of his dimples and let out a little noise she wasn't even sure how to classify. She quickly tried to cover it by clearing her throat and loosening her tense posture to appear nonchalant.

"Nothing... just thinking about what a nice day this has been... best one in a long time," Kim answered.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jason said. He leaned back on the ground placing his hands behind his head. "I've enjoyed it too."

"Jase?" Kim's voice was soft. He turned his head so he could make eye contact. "Thank you for everything... coming out here... staying... and just everything?"

"Thanks for having me," Jason responded. "I thought you might have kicked me out by now."

"No," Kim replied shaking her head. Her response had sounded more urgent than she intended and she saw his eyebrows raise a bit. "I don't think I even realized how lonely I was getting."

"I can understand that," Jason said. "I thought about you a lot."

"You did?" Kim asked as she lied down to be parallel with him.

"Yeah... out here by yourself," Jason said with a slight shake of his head. "I wished I could teleport out here and just check in on you from time to time to see if you needed anything... is that silly?"

"Not at all," Kim replied. She felt a little water welling up in her eyes and was taken back by it. Something about the way he had said it. Jason was a leader in every sense of the word. As a Ranger, as a friend. Not in a pushy way. In a caring and make sure everyone is okay kind of way. This was why all of the gang followed him into any battle or circumstance without hesitation.

Kim turned her head the opposite way from him to compose herself. In her mind, she somehow knew he would be thinking about her, maybe even worrying. To hear him confirm it, the way he worded it. She turned back to face his direction.

"You keep talking like that, and I may not let you ever leave her," Kim stated. Jason let out a small laugh and Kim took a deep breath. They settled into a comfortable silence with only the sound of a crashing wave nearby.

(****)

"You sure you don't mind if I shower first?" Jason asked as he stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and turned to Kim who was in the kitchen digging through her cupboards for a snack.

"No... you take like half the time I do, so I go first you will be showering in all cold water," Kim replied with a smirk. Jason winced at the thought.

"That doesn't sound fun, so thanks," Jason replied. "I'll leave you a little hot water."

"You'd better," Kim replied. She turned to see him slip off his tank top before he closed the bathroom door behind him. She fixated on the door for far too long before turning back and giving up her search for a snack. They had got something to eat on the drive back from the beach anyway.

Kim made her way over to her bedroom, passing by the doorway to the bathroom to hear the shower turn on. She entered her room and moved to her closet to grab her sleeping attire. A pair of shorts and an overly large t-shirt would do for the evening. She turned back to see herself in the mirror and crinkled her nose. The sea had not been kind to her hair and she was a little redder than she would have liked.

She walked over to open her bedroom window and let the crisp night air into the room. She glanced up and the sky and it stole a smile from her. She was in the middle of star-gazing when she heard the shower shut off in the bathroom and she walked over to exit the bedroom.

Just as she exited the room, the door to the bathroom creaked open slowly. Kim stopped to see Jason stick his head around the door with a sheepish look on his face. She furrowed her brow at his odd behavior.

"Um... I didn't check before I hopped in the shower and there doesn't appear to be any clean towels in here," Jason explained with a pleading look on his face.

"Oh... sorry," Kim said as she hurried into the bedroom to retrieve a freshly washed towel from a pile of them that had been neglected to be put in their proper place. She brought it out and over to the bathroom door.

"I think I left you a little hot water... maybe lukewarm," Jason joked with a grin as she placed the towel in his outstretched hand. She tugged back playfully at the towel in response to the joke. She squinted her eyes at him, which only broadened his grin. She let go of the towel and he quietly disappeared back behind the door. "Did you find anything to snack on?"

"No I gave up," Kim replied as she leaned her back up against the wall next to the door.

"I can run out and grab something while you shower if you want," Jason said, his voice slightly muffled through the closed door.

"You don't have to do that... we ate like two hours ago," Kim responded.

"I don't mind if you want something... no judgment here," Jason stated. Kim smiled.

"I think I'll manage, we can get some groceries tomorrow if you want," Kim suggested.

"Sounds good," Jason said, as the door to the bathroom opened and he walked out with his towel wrapped around him. He made his way over to his luggage next to the couch to retrieve some clothes. He glanced at Kim and gestured to the bedroom.

"You mind if I get dressed in there?" Jason asked.

"That's fine," Kim answered she was making a conscious effort to not notice his state of undress. It's not like everything wasn't fully covered that should be. He was probably more exposed at the beach earlier. Something about a loosely tied towel felt more... dangerous.

Kim was full-on reprimanding her thoughts now, almost to the point of outwardly rolling her eyes. The curiosity was starting to drive her a bit crazy and she lowered her eyes to the floor, as opposed to Jason was shuffling back through his bag for another item of clothing. He found it and turned to make his way to her bedroom. He stopped in front of her.

"You know..." He reached a hand out tentatively touching her cheek. "I think you might have a wicked sunburn in the morning," Jason commented at her red nose and cheeks.

"I... uh... I think you may be right," Kim said her eyes meeting his. He didn't speak another word before disappearing into the bedroom. The door was just about closed when Kim put her hand on it gently. Jason stuck his head around the other side of it.

"What's up?" He asked, a curious tone in his voice. Kim froze for a moment, lending to the tension.

"I could maybe go for some ice cream... if the offer still stands," Kim finally spoke. "The shop across the street is still opening and by the time you get back with it, it will be melted just right."

"I got you," Jason replied with a nod. Kim lowered her hand from the door and turned to go into the bathroom. She stopped before she closed the door and called over to him.

"Cookies and cream," their voices rang out from opposite rooms in unison. Kim laughed. He knew her all too well.


	18. Summer's Over

Jason walked over to put his now empty luggage bags into the bottom of his closet. He lingered a gaze on them for a moment before he slowly closed the closet door. He took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. He was still not used to losing and gaining time with travel and he walked over to the window to get a glimpse of the sun as it set.

Jason found himself drifting off in thought to the summer spent in Florida. It was his best summer since he had left Angel Grove originally. Maybe his favorite ever. A smile crept up on him at the thought, it soon morphed into a more bittersweet and introspective version of itself as he put an arm up and leaned against the window sill.

It had been really really hard to leave Florida. To leave Kimberly. The months had made them closer than ever before. She seemed to enjoy having him around as much as he enjoyed being there. That was something he was unsure of when he first showed up on her doorstep fresh off the plane.

The worst part of leaving her was the uncertainty of when he'd see her again. She had mentioned a few times she had considered making her new state her permanent residence although she didn't seem to have full conviction behind her statements. At least he hoped he was right on that assumption. He really hoped the whole group would one day be reunited on one coast again, but also knew he may have to accept that would not happen.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He at first was going to ignore it, before he remembered he was the only one currently home. So he made his way over to the phone he kept on his nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello," Jason answered the call.

"So.. I see you made it home okay," Kimberly's welcome voice came through the receiver. Jason smiled.

"Hey... I'm sorry, I just got settled in and was going to call soon," Jason replied, remembering his reassurance he would let her know he made it home safely.

"It's okay... I guess I got a little impatient," Kim responded.

"It's late there... don't you have training in the early morning?" Jason stated.

"I do," Kim's voice trailed off slightly at the end. "I'm not really tired though."

"I see," Jason replied. He walked over to glance back out the window as he spoke.

"Also..." Kim paused. "It's too quiet here now with you gone."

"Kim," Jason replied. He wasn't sure how to respond to make the situation better.

"You spoiled me," Kim replied, her attempt to cheer up the situation with some levity.

"Hey... I'm sorr..." Jason began.

"No," Kim cut him off. "I'm fine Jase, I don't want you to feel bad for leaving."

"Okay," Jason responded. He could tell she was only trying to make him feel better, but he wouldn't push it.

"It's just... I had a lot of fun with you here," Kim replied. Jason could sense the smile on her face.

"Same," Jason responded. "I was actually just thinking about that when you called."

"Really?" Kim inquired.

"Yep," Jason answered. "It was much needed."

The phone was silent.

"Kim?" Jason asked, making sure the call hadn't got disconnected.

"I'm here... just thinking," Kim stated.

"About?" Jason asked.

"It's nothing," Kim deflected. Jason was tempted to press but he knew the long-distance call wouldn't be cheap.

"You should probably try to get some rest, I think you're coach already dislikes me from distracting you all summer," Jason suggested with a small grin. Her small laugh on the other end of the phone made it turn into a full smile.

"I'll try, but I'll probably just lay in bed and look at the ceiling for a couple of hours," Kim answered honestly.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I'll probably do the same tonight?" Jason questioned.

"A lil'," Kim replied. "I'll write to you."

"I'll write back," Jason countered.

"Promise?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Jason answered.

"Okay... I'm going to go now," Kim said.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone hi for you when I see them," Jason responded.

"Thanks," Kim said. "Bye, Jase."

"Talk to you later," Jason replied before walking over and hanging up the receiver.

(****)

Kim hung up the receiver on her phone without taking her glance off the ceiling fan slowly rotating above her bed. She was trying to picture Jason and it made her smile. She couldn't get over how she missed him already. It was true that having him around had spoiled her.

She wouldn't have had it any other way though. It had been years since the two had got to spend so much time together. Back in Angel Grove, the majority of their time spent hanging out included at least one other member of the friend group. It was incredibly nice to get to know her oldest friend better.

Kim found herself letting out a little sigh. The word friend had unconsciously forced it from her. She closed her eyes and gave her head a slight shake before she sat up in the bed and crossed her legs. She stretched her arms before having a thought.

Kim reached over on her nightstand and grabbed a notebook and a pen from it. She leaned up against the head of the bed and rested the pad on her knees. She considered the paper for a few moments before putting the pen onto it. She hesitated.

This would change her already changing life. If she wrote what she was feeling and sent it, there would be no going back. Her longest relationship, her first love, it would be over. Her mind lingered on the thought for a moment before she came to the realization that whether she wrote it or not it was already over on her end, at least based on how she had been feeling the past several months.

With that in mind though, she also couldn't help but think about how people say it's never really over until there is someone else. Her eyes went over to the phone she had hung up only a few minutes earlier. She smiled a bittersweet smile before she continued moving the pen across the paper.


	19. Friends

Jason shifted on the bench he was sitting on. He sat up as he watched the group of teens across from him disappear off behind some trees. He smiled bittersweetly before lowering his eyes back to the letter he stopped reading when the group had caught his eye.

Jason had only got another sentence in when he felt the air next to him change and he glanced up to see a familiar face. He smiled as the blond-haired teen sat down next to him and returned his smile.

"What's up, Billy?" Jason asked as he stuffed the letter back into the envelope and slid onto the bench next to him.

"Nothing much, I just wanted some fresh air," Billy replied as he leaned back and stretched ever so slightly.

"Couped up in the command center all day?" Jason asked as he stole a glance at his watch to see that it was growing late in the evening.

"Yeah, it's the Power Chamber now," Billy replied with a smirk and a shoulder shrug. Jason nodded his head and let out a small chuckle. "You know if you want to come by and see it, I can arrange it."

"Nah... I appreciate it but..." Jason hesitated.

"Not ready?" Billy inquired.

"I guess not," Jason replied with a shrug of his own as he leaned back into the bench and glanced around the park. He turned to Billy. "I don't know how you can be there all the time and not you know..."

"Be a Ranger?" Billy finished the thought for him.

"Yeah," Jason confirmed. Billy let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle.

"I keep busy," Billy answered.

"I didn't mean to imply you weren't as much a part of the team because..." Jason began but stopped when Billy made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"I know what you meant," Billy said. "It was tough at first but honestly... now I'd find it funny suiting up again."

Jason nodded.

"What about you?" Billy asked. He considered his longtime friend for a minute before smiling. "I'd think you could go back to being a Ranger tomorrow without missing a beat."

"I don't know," Jason replied. "Maybe."

"So I saw you had a letter..." Billy shifted the subject, sensing the subject was something Jason was a little closed off on.

"Yeah... Kimberly," Jason answered, absentmindedly running a hand along the bench until he found the letter to grip.

"I'm going to say yours was not as much of a downer as the one Tommy got," Billy stated. Jason turned to him and furrowed his brow. Billy registered his confusion. "You haven't talked to him?"

"Not in a couple of days... I just kind of keep to myself," Jason answered honestly. He sat up in the bench, suddenly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess it depends on how you feel about Tommy and Kimberly as a couple," Billy responded raising his eyebrows. Jason studied him, trying to piece together what he was being told.

"You mean?" Jason inquired.

"She broke it off with him," Billy confirmed. Billy watched Jason for a response and his face was mostly blank as if too many thoughts were going on his mind to process. "I guess he is pretty down about it."

"I'm sure..." Jason replied with a nod. He reached a hand up and cupped it over his mouth as he thought. "I feel bad... that I didn't know..."

"Yeah the gang has been trying to cheer him up, Kat especially... he seems to be better than when he got the letter," Billy explained.

"I'll catch up with him later... is there a battle going on?" Jason asked pointing across the park. "I saw them heading off to teleport out."

"No... Zordon just wanted to debrief them on the last battle," Billy replied.

"Oh... I'll call him or run by his place later," Jason stated.

"He'd probably like that," Billy said.

(***)

Jason reached for his telephone. He was going to check in on Tommy and see if he wanted to hang out. It rang before he could lift the receiver. It caused him to momentarily jump. He then picked it up.

"Scott residence," Jason answered.

"So formal," Kimberly's voice came through. Jason smiled upon hearing it. They rarely spoke on the phone due to the cost.

"Hey," Jason responded as he sat down on his bed.

"You got a minute to talk?" Kim asked. Jason detected an unsteadiness in her voice.

"Is everything okay?" Jason countered her question with one of his own.

"Umm... I'm not sure," Kim said. "Have you talked to Tommy?"

"Not in a few days," Jason replied. There was silence on the other end. "I heard about the letter though."

"Oh..." Kim's tone was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Jason inquired.

"He called me earlier," Kim replied. Jason leaned forward on the bed and prepared to listen.

"How'd that go?" Jason asked.

"He sounded hurt," Kim stated. Jason nodded. "But... we agreed it was for the best."

"You did?" Jason wasn't sure how he was feeling about this conversation. He just knew he wanted Kim to feel good.

"Yeah... I just.." Kim paused.

"What?" Jason pressed gently.

"Hearing his voice again... it made it real," Kim confessed.

"I'm sure," Jason understood. "You did the right thing though."

"I did?" Kim pried for encouragement. Jason smiled.

"I mean... if that's how you were feeling... it wasn't fair to either of you to just keep things going just because," Jason surmised.

"I know," Kim agreed. "We agreed to remain friends."

"Good," Jason replied with a small hint of relief.

"Friends is good," Kim said.

"Friends are the best," Jason countered. He somehow could tell Kim was smiling.

"Thanks, Jase," Kim replied, her tone more upbeat now.

"Anytime," Jason meant sincerely.

"I'd better go... this call is gonna cost," Kim stated.

"Send me the bill," Jason said.

"Silly," Kim counted with a small laugh. "I do have to go though... some friends and I are going out tonight."

"Good... sounds fun," Jason replied.

"I hope so... nothing crazy, just to eat and some dancing I think," Kim stated.

"Have fun," Jason said.

"I will... and Jase?" Kim said.

"Yeah?" Jason responded.

"Thanks for listening and everything..." Kim said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Jason replied. "Now go.. have fun..."

"K... bye," Kim replied.

"Bye," Jason returned in kind before hanging up the receiver. He sat in silence for a few moments before he picked it up again. He dialed a different number. It rang a few times and he was just about to hang up when someone finally answered.

"Hello," Tommy's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey bro, how are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Jason..." Tommy responded with seemingly a happily surprised tone. "Hey bro... I've been better."

"You busy?" Jason asked.

"Not especially," Tommy replied.

"Wanna meet up at the Juice Bar and talk?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah... yeah I would," Tommy said.

"I'm leaving for there now," Jason stated. "See you there.

"Okay," Tommy replied. "Thanks, Jase."

"No problem," Jason replied as the two mutually hung up at the same time. Jason got up and made his way past the dresser. He stopped and glanced down at the letter on top of it he had just received from Kim. He smiled bittersweetly before taking a deep breath and exiting the room to go be there for his friend.


	20. Breaking Up

"I'm okay," Jason assured his new girlfriend as she pulled away from a kiss and gave him a concerned look. She could sense he wasn't into it and his default reaction was to assure her things were fine, whether truthful or not.

"Jason... I don't think I believe you," Emily said as she straightened up and moved over to sit parallel to Jason in the seat of his truck.

"Emily..." Jason began but stopped when he saw her piercing gaze. He hesitated. He couldn't tell her what was really going on and it's what led them to this awkward moment.

"Jason... if this is going to work... you have to be able to talk to me," Emily studied his expression for a reaction to her words. Jason shifted his eyes to look out the windshield at the ocean in front of them. The sun was setting and it was very scenic. Beautiful view. Beautiful girlfriend. It should be perfect. He sighed.

"You know I haven't been feeling well..." Jason paused. Emily nodded.

"You've not told me why though," Emily reminded him. He turned to her to see the hurt expression. He reached his hand over and took hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's nothing serious... just an immune system issue, the doctors say I'm pretty much over it," Jason explained.

"Okay..." Emily processed this. "So what is wrong tonight?"

Jason's mind immediately went to earlier in the day when he had surrendered his Gold Ranger powers. He let out another audible sigh. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to come up with anything he felt would be satisfactory. He felt Emily's hand move away from his and the door to his truck open.

"Emily..." Jason called out for her as the door shut. He climbed out of the truck and moved to catch up with her as she walked down the parking area and closer to the water. "Please... just wait."

"I don't get you, Jason," Emily said as she stopped and turned to Jason as he caught up with her. "You can be so sweet and caring and then... there is this side of you that just seems to closed off."

"I know..." Jason agreed.

"I've tried to overlook it Jason, but it's been months of this now," Emily reminded him.

"I..." Jason paused and put his hands on his side as he felt the frustration growing in him. "I'm sorry... it's not right."

Emily watched him, clearly in turmoil and felt sympathy for him overtaking her own frustration. She moved closer to him.

"What is it, Jason?" Emily questioned. "Is it something I'm doing wrong?"

"No... no..." Jason was quick to reply. "It's not you."

"Are you going to give me the speech about how it's not me, but it's you," Emily shook her head. "'Cause I don't think I want to hear that."

Emily folded her arms and studied Jason intently. At this moment he felt pretty helpless. Sharing that part of his life... it could be dangerous and reckless. Sure at the moment, he was no longer in active duty as a Ranger but he last several months have shown that that can change at the drop of a hat.

"You got anything to say?" Emily asked as the silence had grown uncomfortable.

"You know I care about you... and what we have going... it's been great," Jason started.

"You are using the past tense," Emily noted. Jason locked eyes with her a moment and felt a sadness come over him. He nodded.

"I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now..." Jason continued. "I thought I was but..."

"I don't get it..." Emily stated as she tried to understand what was happening.

"I know... I wish I could explain it to you... but some things I'm not even so sure of myself," Jason said. "I just know it's not fair to you to keep doing you like this... you deserve better than what I can give you right now."

Emily reached out and placed her hand on his arm. She shook her head.

"I should be mad at you I think..." Emily began. "I just don't think I can be."

"I'm really sorry," Jason explained.

"I know... I'm not mad at you because I can tell that whatever this is hanging over your head is not your fault..." Emily explained. "I'm not mad... but I'm sad I couldn't make it better."

"Don't... it's nothing you could do," Jason stated. Emily nodded. She lowered her hand from his arm.

"Maybe not... but I would have liked to have been given a fair chance," Emily responded. She reached up and caught a tear before it fell and quickly wiped it away. Jason wanted to say more... but at the same time had nothing he could say to make the situation better. "Bye Jason."

"I can give you a ride home..." Jason offered as Emily backed up and started to turn to leave.

"No... I'll be fine... I'll catch a ride with a friend," Emily said gesturing over to the beach club in down from them. Jason swallowed and nodded as she turned and continued on. He watched her for a moment before turning back to the ocean and muffling a curse under his breath.

(***)

Kimberly took a deep breath and stared at the door in front of her as if it would harm her if she moved too suddenly. She blinked a few times and tentatively reached out for the doorbell. She had imagined this moment so many times lately but somehow now she found nerves getting the best of her. Nerves she wasn't sure she could even explain.

She let her finger hover over the button of the doorbell and hesitated to press it. Her mind was still racing. Jason would be surprised to see her. She had not told him she was coming although she'd like to think she dropped some hints in her letters and calls. She hoped he would be pleasantly surprised.

She summoned the courage and was just about to press the doorbell when she heard a vehicle pull into the driveway behind her. She turned and was momentarily blinded by the headlights until the engine shut off. She smiled nervously as she saw the driver step out and begin to approach.

"Surprise," Kim said softly raising her arms. Jason smiled. The last thing he had expected to find when he got home was Kimberly on his doorstep. He had so many questions but his body went into auto-pilot and he moved swiftly to take her in his arms and wrap her in a hug.

Kim let out a small gasp as she felt herself being literally swept off the ground and enveloped in Jason's arms. She felt a warmth go all over her body and she began to squeeze him back as tightly as he was her. He gave her a small twirl before sitting her down. She expected this would be the moment the embrace would end but he hadn't moved to do so and she felt no compulsion to do so either.

"Kim... "His voice... deep and breathy in the crook of her neck. Goosebumps. She closed her eyes and tried to understand everything she was feeling. He was the first to pull back and make eye contact. It was then she saw the look in his eyes. Behind the surprise and the joy, there was something else.

"Jason..." Kim reached a hand up and gently caressed his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Why..." Jason began to respond but just shook his head.

"You can tell me," Kim urged him gently with her tone. He found himself smiling. Something he hadn't expected to do this night. Something about her. Something about having her here. In his arms. Asking for his secrets. Able to handle all of them.

"I've missed you," Was all he could say. It was the forefront thing most on his mind and made it's way to his lips before anything else. She smiled.

"I've missed you too, Jase," Kim echoed his sentiment. She searched his eyes. They seemed brighter now.

"I have so many things I want to tell you... to ask you," Jason said. He smiled in delight at the thought of talking to her in person again. She felt his joy radiating from him.

"Same," Kim said. He was still holding her. She was aware. He was aware. It wasn't a conflict. It felt natural. "But do you think we could talk over food cause I'm starving."

"Of course..." Jason said. He gestured to his truck. "Anywhere you want, it's my treat."

"You may regret that," Kim said with a laugh as she made her way over to his truck and opened the door.

"I doubt it," Jason replied as he approached the vehicle. The events of the day that had worn him down and felt like a weight too hard to bear. A burden he couldn't unload. It all felt like a lifetime ago.


	21. Diving In

"So..." Kim turned to look at Jason as he went about checking some gauges on their oxygen tanks. He turned to her, waiting for her to finish her words. "What was it really like?"

"What was what like?" Jason asked. He rested one of the tanks up against the rock wall behind him and turned fully to Kim.

"Being a Ranger again," Kim asked. She smiled as she spoke, a fond remembrance washing over her. Jason got a little lost in her smile with the backdrop of the ocean behind her and for a second forgot he had left a question hanging in the air.

"Well... um..." Jason considered the question. "It was honestly great... it felt right... you know?"

"I think so," Kim agreed.

"If not for the effects it had on me physically," Jason shrugged. Kim's smile dimmed a little. She suspected he had always downplayed what it was doing to him. "But morphing... feeling that power again... yeah it was nice."

Jason smiled bittersweetly before turning back to the tanks and squatting down to continue his checks on them. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively moved his hand up to it to cover it with his own.

"Don't do that... I'm fine now," Jason said. He cocked his head up at Kim and gave her a smile of assurance.

"You say that... but I suspect you never really told me how much it took out of you," Kim stated, her eyes searching his. His smile disappeared and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's over now though... I'm better than ever," Jason replied as he stood up straight and shifted their eye lines so that he was now looking down at her.

"Promise?" Kim questioned. Her eyes holding his gaze.

"Promise," He countered. The smile on his face assured her he was being truthful. He was the first to break eye contact as he looked out at the ocean behind them. "We should probably get under soon... while we still have a little daylight."

"Okay," Kim agreed as she reluctantly turned to look out over the water herself. As beautiful as the view was, she found Jason's eyes to be more captivating. "This... this spot really is as nice as you described it back in Florida."

"Yeah... it's my favorite," Jason confessed. He walked over to a bag and pulled out his wetsuit. "Nice and quiet and private."

Kim noted how it did seem to be secluded as they had not encountered anyone on the beach for some time now. A small shudder overtook her body. She wasn't sure if it was from the cool breeze as it blew up from the ocean or from something else. She swallowed it down and walked over to retrieve her wetsuit from Jason's hand.

"So are we going to go very deep?" Kim asked with a gesture out toward the water.

"Not too deep," Jason responded as he slid off his shirt and tossed it onto his bag nearby. Kim eyed him momentarily until his eyes met hers and she quickly averted hers. She saw him out her peripheral vision retrieving a different shirt for wearing under the wetsuit.

"Jase?" Kim found herself talking without even being sure what she wanted to say. She saw the movement in her peripheral vision stop as he waited for her to continue. She turned to him to notice he still was shirtless. She knew she shouldn't be feeling the things she was and she tried to regain her composure.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he approached her. Kim took a deep breath.

"No... no..." Kim assured him, he was now within arms reach of her and she found her hand moving up to rest on his chest. She quickly lowered it and felt her face flush with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jason furrowed his brow in confusion. He absentmindedly moved his own hand up to his chest where hers had just touched him.

"I'm fine... I guess I was just thinking," Kim continued to try to come up with an excuse for her behavior. She was avoiding eye contact and he subtly moved to make it even harder and she mentally cursed him for doing so. She met his eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Jason inquired as he fumbled with the shirt in his hands.

"It's just nice..." Kim said.

"What is?" He questioned.

"Being back in Angel Grove... seeing everyone again... being with you again," Kim answered. Jason watched her for a moment to see if there was more. She simply smiled.

"It's good to have you back again," Jason said, he met her smile before slipping his shirt on and moving back over to retrieve his wetsuit. Kim watched him as he went about continuing to get ready for their dive. She felt stupid. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it's because she was having trouble even understanding her own self so she was sure she seemed like a nutcase to Jason.

She started to squeeze into her suit, never really taking her eyes off of Jason until he would sneak a glance her way. Then like a schoolgirl with a crush she would avert her eyes and suppress a grin. It was silly. But she loved it. At least she loved it up until the point that it scared her. She straightened up as he approached her again.

"Here..." His tone was soft as he offered to help her put her tank on. She slid her arms into the straps and waited as he moved behind her to secure everything there. She found herself fighting the urge to crane her neck around to see him. Soon he moved in front of her. He pointed down at the front straps that hang loosely over her chest and abdomen.

"You'll..." He began. His voice sounded suddenly unsure. He cleared his throat. "You'll have to pull it here and here."

"Okay," Kim nodded as she understood his instructions she reached down and tightened the straps. "That good?"

He gave the straps a gentle but firm tug to make sure everything was locked into the place it should be, while also being careful how he touched her. He stepped back and nodded at her before he moved over and slipped his own tank onto his back. Kim watched his expertise at work as he fluidly and quickly readied himself.

"You ready?" Jason asked. His voice breaking through Kim's thoughts enough to startle her. She smiled at him.

"As I'll ever be," Kim replied before the two began to make their way toward the water.


	22. Dark Place

Jason sat in his truck looking out over the park in front of him. His eyes hadn't moved but he wasn't focused on anything in particular. He thought a trip to the park for some fresh air and a walk would help clear his mind. He had yet to however make it actually into the park and out of his truck. Once he put the truck in park he found himself zoned out.

Jason shifted slightly in his seat trying his best to clear his mind. He kept getting flashes. Unpleasant flashes. He could see his friends in front of him. Begging and pleading for him to stop but he couldn't. He found himself to his horror attacking them and delighting in it.

Jason took a deep breath. He would give anything if the visions were the result of some bad dream. In fact, they were very real events from merely a week previously. Events that happened thousands of miles away on an island in the middle of nowhere had somehow followed him home to torment him even now alone in the cab of his truck.

Jason felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten to the point his knuckles were turning white. He relented and let his body go limp up against the back of his seat in an effort to release everything that was tormenting him inside. He still felt it though, a fire inside of him. It felt like it was bubbling up. Like a monster racing to the surface to break his skin.

Jason let out a groan as he attempted to sit up in his seat again. He closed his eyes and found himself back on Murianthias. Tommy was firmly in his grip and he was squeezing. The look on Tommy's face as he saw it now was breaking his heart, but he could still feel how much joy it brought him at the time. It scared him and exhilarated him all at once.

The flashes again. One by one the Rangers fell at his hands. They were actively trying not to engage with him and he was reveling in their perceived weakness. Jason's skin felt hot. He felt some sweat beads forming on his forehead as his hands once again gripped the steering wheel in front of him. His heart was racing and he was nearly convinced that if he didn't move soon he might have an actual heart attack.

Suddenly he felt a hand gently rest on top of his own. It was soft and smaller than his own. He caught a faint glimpse of her scent and opened his eyes. She was seated next to him, facing him with a look of concern on her face. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her voice over the sounds of anguish in his mind.

Jason focused as best he could on her lips before moving up to make eye contact with her. Her eyes were pleading. She was gently alternating between shaking his hand and stroking his arm. He focused harder on her, her movements, her eyes, her smell, her presence. He felt the heat in his body began to go from a raging fire to a comfortable warmth and his heart began to slow.

"Jason... are you okay, please talk to me," Her voice now audible. The panic clear. Jason shook his head and opened his palm, she immediately slipped her hand into it and began to squeeze his hand tight. Her thumb rubbing the back of his hand.

"Kim..." Jason finally was able to break through the dry heat sizzling at the back of his throat. Her expression attentive now, relief washing over her features at his acknowledgment. Jason felt different now... he couldn't explain it. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh... Jase..." Kim moved in and wrapped her arms around him as best she could and pulled his head into her chest. She gently began to brush her hair through his hair in an effort to soothe his panic.

"You'll get through it... just come back to me... here... now," Kim whispered her lips hovering just above his head. He nodded his acknowledgment. He pressed his head deeper into her. Moving her body closer to him with his hand on her waist.

She held him there for what seemed like hours although it was in reality just a few moments as Jason felt himself coming back to reality. He took a deep breath and pulled his head up from Kim's body to make eye contact with her. She searches his eyes trying to look behind the unshed tears welled up in them to discover something deeper. To see if he had made it back to her.

"Hey..." Kim's voice was barely above a whisper as she waited for him to react. Give her some sort of sign. "You're going to be fine... it will get better."

"I..." Jason opened his mouth, it felt as dry as the desert so he took a few swallows. "It was almost too much."

"I know... I could tell," Kim replied. She gently caressed the side of his face. "But you got through it."

"No..." Jason shook his head. "Not if you..."

"I'm here... I'll always be here," Kim assured him. He considered her appearance for a moment. How had she showed up here, now? He hadn't told anyone where he was going. Jason reached out and touched her gently on her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. "What is it?"

"Are you... is this real?" Jason wasn't sure anymore.

"Very real," Kim responded, her smile assuring.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked. "Did you just happen..."

Kim's shake of the head stopped him.

"I just knew..." Kim shrugged. "I couldn't get you out of mind, and I got in my car and I ended up here. Kim pointed out the window behind her. Jason glanced out the window to see her car, parked haphazardly as if done quickly.

"I... don't know how," Jason's confusion was as evident as his relief.

"You know we are connected somehow... what happened on that island, remember what Zordon told us?" Kim reminded him. Jason nodded. He remembered speaking to him after both had collectively spent a night having these visions and being tormented a couple of nights after returning from the island.

"I know... I just don't understand how it works," Jason replied. Kim nodded in understanding as she too didn't fully understand what had happened to them. "I remember what Trey said too.."

"It won't be for long..." Kim responded. She too remembered how Trey got a message through to the Power Chamber after feeling something was off with Jason. He had warned that the Zeo power was not fully out of Jason's system and whatever had possessed them on the island was feeding off that power.

"I hope not," Jason replied. His voice trailed off to a whisper as he continued. "I hate it."

Kim gave his hand another squeeze.

"How about a walk to get some fresh air?" Kim suggested nodding toward the park. Her tone was lighter now, intent on relieving the tension. Jason felt that. He also felt how effective it was as a smile crept over his lips.

"That is what I came here for," Jason responded. Kim raised her eyebrows.

"Well... that's perfect then," Kim stated before she winked at him and hopped out of the passenger door. Jason watched her slightly mesmerized momentarily before he pulled the keys out of the ignition and followed her.

"You know... you really should learn how to park," Jason teased as he moved around the back of the truck and over to Kim. She just crinkled her nose at him and mean-mugged him as best she could.

"Yeah... well... I had a good reason," Kim shrugged as he made his way to within inches of her. He smiled down at her and she felt her feet grow a little lighter. She wasn't ready for his hand to extend down and take hers. Momentarily her pulse quickened and she nearly froze. Something in his eyes now though comforted her and she matched his grip as both of them made their way toward the park entrance.


	23. Obvious

Jason ducked just as Adam's foot went over his head. He countered with a leg sweep that Adam effortlessly avoided. Jason made it to his feet just in time to join an exchange of strikes and blocks with Adam, finishing with a block of a sidekick from Adam and a judo takedown from Jason to end the exchange.

Jason stepped back to regain his breath as he offered his hand to help Adam to his feet. Both exchanged smiles and deep breaths before making their way over to their respective water bottles on a nearby bench.

"Thanks for doing this," Adam stated between sips. Jason lowered his bottle and shook his head.

"Don't mention... it... but uh... I don't you need me to teach you anything," Jason said with a slightly winded chuckle. He was always thoroughly impressed with Adam's speed and precision. Probably the best of anyone he had ever met.

"I don't know... I like to always keep learning," Adam shrugged off the compliment in his humble and shy manner before the two friends and ex-teammates took a seat next to each other on the bench at the back of the Youth Center.

"Same," Jason said. The hours I've spent sparring here. Jason smiled fondly as he eyed the mats in front of them.

"It's good to have you around still to spar with," Adam said. Jason turned to him. Adam shrugged. "After... you know... the gold powers I wasn't sure if you'd stick around."

"Angel Grove is my home... powers or not," Jason replied with a shrug. He considered Adam's words and how perceptive they truly were. "Although... honestly... a part of me was considering it."

"Leaving?" Adam asked for clarification. Jason nodded. "I kind of felt that."

"That obvious?" Jason asked.

"I don't know... I guess I just know I'd probably feel the same," Adam replied. Jason considered him for a moment. He hadn't noticed how alike they were in a lot of ways. Or maybe he had but hadn't ever really given it a lot of thought. "What changed your mind?"

"Kim," Jason responded without hesitation. Adam's expression made Jason realize he would need to expand on his answer. "Her coming back here... it didn't feel right leaving after that.

"I understand," Adam replied. Jason smiled despite himself. He shifted his eyes over to Adam before lowering them to the mats nearby them. "At least I think I do..."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. Sitting back, furrowing his brow and feigning ignorance. Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... I mean... it just seems like you two are really close," Adam responded. Jason studied his expression to see if there was more to his words. He nodded.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. There was silence between them in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the Youth Center. Both were searching for ways to either continue the conversation or avert it elsewhere.

"I mean... maybe I'm overstepping my bounds a bit here," Adam began. He hesitated when Jason made eye contact. "Nevermind."

"No... it's okay..." Jason urged him and offered him a smile.

"You and her... are you guys..." Adam paused. He offered a shy grin and small chuckle. "Just seems maybe you two are more than friends."

"What?" Jason responded with an incredulous tone. He shook his head. "No... no... what... you really think that?"

"I mean... I guess... maybe I'm just bad at reading that kind of stuff, but Tanya suggested..." Adam responded.

"Tanya thinks that too?" Jason cut him off. Adam furrowed his own brow a bit now, unsure of how to continue.

"Sorry... I..." Adam began. Jason held up his hand and shook his head.

"No... no... you don't have to be sorry," Jason reacted. "I'm not mad you think that."

"You aren't?" Adam asked. Jason shook his head again. "So... wait does that mean...?"

"We are just friends," Jason reiterated. He grabbed his water bottle and took another big sip. He could see Adam studying him out of his peripheral vision. He really had grown close to Adam, other than Tommy he considered him his closest guy friend in town. He knew couldn't really go to Tommy to talk but maybe he could with Adam.

"Okay..." Adam accepted his response.

"Well..." Jason said, garnering Adam's full attention away from the crowd in the Youth Center. "I've got to be honest... lately I've been feeling some things."

"Some things?" Adam echoed. "Toward Kim?"

"Yeah," Jason responded.

"Like... more than friends things?" Adam asked for clarification. Jason nodded.

"I mean... I've known her forever and I love her to death but..." Jason paused, he hadn't ever really admitted it to himself. "It's different now... I've always thought she was beautiful and all that... these days though the way I feel it's like..."

Jason took a deep breath. He glanced at Adam who seemed to be catching his drift.

"I get it," Adam said. "She is very pretty and fun to be around."

"Yeah... but..." Another deep breath from Jason. "Tommy is my friend and..."

"Oh..." Adam considered Jason's plight. "I see what you mean... with their past."

"Yeah... so there isn't much I can really do about how I'm feeling," Jason stated. Adam detected the hint of defeat in his voice.

"Hey... I mean Tommy has Kat now and things seem to be really great with them now," Adam explained. "He and Kim also seem to be on friendly terms... so maybe..."

Adam shrugged as if to finish his sentence. Jason sat back on the bench. He folded his arm and stretched his legs out to cross them at the ankles. His mind was racing, deep down the path of what approaching Kim with his feelings might mean.

"You gotta be happy too, man... and if you really are feeling that type of way towards her then can you be happy just never acting on it?" Adam questioned. Jason's eyes shifted over to him as he spoke.

"I don't know," Jason replied. "Thanks though... for listening to me... I've been kind of bursting holding this all in."

"No problem, I'm always here if you need to talk," Adam responded before standing up. He gestured towards the mats in front of them. "Or if you feel like doing some sparring."

Adam smiled at Jason who responded in kind before getting up and joining Adam.

(****)

"It is really good to have you back Kim," Kat said beaming as she glanced across the table at her.

"It is really good to be back here," Kim replied with a smile in return before taking a sip of her drink.

"Today has been a lot of fun," Tanya spoke up from next to Kat as she sat her drink down.

"It has... and this is the perfect way to cap it off... gosh this place is so nice," Kim responded glancing around the new beach place Ernie had opened up. She had spent the day reconnecting with Kat and getting to know Tanya better.

"It really is... I love the Juice Bar but you can't beat the view and fresh air here," Kat agreed. Tanya leaned forward on the table and began to absentmindedly play with the straw in her drink. She smiled and then cleared her throat.

"So... Kim," Tanya began, getting her attention. "You are staying at Jason's place right?"

"Yeah... for now," Kim agreed she perked up at the question focusing her attention on Tanya.

"How is that?" Kat questioned.

"It's good," Kim replied. She saw the look on both of the girls' faces and felt anxious. "Why do I feel like this is going somewhere?"

"Well... I mean..." Tanya shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe not I think I was just wondering."

"Wondering?" Kim prodded further.

"It's just that maybe we all kind of noticed that you and Jason..." Kat said. "It's none of our business really but we didn't want you to feel like you had to hide anything."

"Hide..." Kim tried to read between all the lines. "What would... oh... wait..."

Kim shook her head and crinkled her nose.

"You don't think he and I..." Kim continued.

"Well, it just seemed like maybe..." Tanya suggested.

"He's like my oldest friend," Kim defended the suggestions.

"Okay... sorry we misinterpreted things," Kat said before taking another sip.

"No, I'm... it's okay I just can't believe it I guess," Kim countered. "Me and Jason?"

"Yeah but we were just way off I guess," Tanya replied. There was silence for a couple of beats. Kat started to speak to change the subject.

"I mean..." Kim spoke and immediately regretted it seeing Kat was almost about to bail her out. Both girls were now looking at her with smiles waiting for her to continue.

"Yes?" Tanya baited her to continue.

"I... shouldn't," Kim said. "I just wanted to clarify it's not absurd because Jason is not a great guy or gorgeous or anything like that."

"Yeah... he totally is," Kat said glancing at Tanya who nodded in agreement.

"It's just our history and friendship and it's never been like that..." Kim expounded. She made eye contact with Kat. "And then you know with Tommy."

Kat nodded in understanding.

"I know... Tommy and Jason are best friends and I know you guys are all close..." Kat said. She cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. "And maybe it's not my place to say this... but Tommy... he really just wants you to be happy."

"I don't mean to imply... I mean I know you guys are happy now... "Kim began. Kat shook her head.

"No... I know you didn't mean to imply anything, you just didn't want to cause a fuss with the group... I get it," Kat said. "Tommy and I are very happy and you two seem to be on good terms... and I know he'd just want you to be happy with whomever."

"Yeah... I know I'm new to the group but I think if you did feel something toward Jason... Tommy would understand," Tanya chimed in with an assuring smile.

"I didn't say I felt anything for Jason..." Kim responded.

"No... no, you didn't," Tanya agreed.

"I uh... maybe though... I'm not sure what's happening," Kim confessed, feeling a weight come off her at the words leaving her mouth. Kat and Tanya shared a look and smile.

"We are all ears if you want to talk," Kat offered. Kim glanced back and forth between them and took a deep breath.

"Things have been changing..." Kim started to speak but her voice trailed off as her eyes caught sight of someone approaching on the beach. She felt a smile form as both of the other girls follow her gaze to see Jason and Adam approaching.

"Maybe we'll talk later," Kat suggested as Kim nodded just as the two guys reached their table.

"Mind if we join you?" Adam asked gesturing to two seats at the table.

"Of course not," Tanya replied patting the seat next to her before Adam plopped down in it with smiles for the group.

"Actually..." Jason spoke, getting everyone's attention. His own gaze was waiting for Kim to look at him. She eventually did. "I was wondering if you and I could go somewhere and talk?"

Kim stole a quick glance at both Tanya and Kat before turning back to Jason.

"Sure," Kim replied in her best casual voice even if inside she was feeling anything but. She wasn't sure what Jason wanted to talk about, but with the things now fresh on her mind and the look on his face she was both scared and excited in the best of ways. She tried to not overthink it as she got up and joined Jason and they began to walk down the beach away from the group.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked as they got out of earshot of everyone else. Jason smiled.

"I hope so," He responded simply as he took a deep breath and gathered all of his courage to have what he assumed would be a life-altering conversation.


	24. A Date?

Kim couldn't help but to notice the nervous demeanor Jason was displaying as he walked along next to her. It was something very unlike him. She wanted a few times to reach out to him to calm him but she found herself fighting her own nerves in response to his.

"Is everything okay?" Kim finally spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen on them along their walk. Jason stopped and turned to her.

"It's nothing bad," Jason responded in an attempt to hopefully soothe any worries she had. He wrung his hands together and took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean... I hope it is a good thing."

"Jase," Kim said with a smile. "I love you, but you are confusing me so much right now."

Jason went silent as he focused on her words. He knew in what context she meant she loved him. The same way he had felt about her for pretty much their whole lives. Friend. Best friend. Teammate. Fellow soldier. Confidant. All the things he was about to alter if this talk continued. He froze in uncertainty, opening his mouth to speak before closing it right after.

"What is it?" Kim quizzed as she took a step closer to him and reached a hand to place it over his still clasped hands.

"Kim," Jason finally found the words. "I..."

A deep breath.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Jason asked. Kim furrowed her brow in confusion. They had dinner almost every night since she had come back to Angel Grove. She didn't understand the formality.

"Of course... but..." Kim cocked her head slightly.

"Maybe you don't understand..." Jason continued. He reached out and took her hand and held it gently in his. "I'm asking if you would like to formally go out with me tonight... like on a date."

Kim was flabbergasted now. Secretly she had pictured a moment like this for longer than she would readily admit. Standing here in the moment now she realized how little she was truly prepared for it. Her mind was racing but it was too slow to keep up with her even more quickened pulse.

"Um..." Kim's mouth was suddenly dry. "A d...date?"

"Yeah, I'd like very much to take you on a date tonight if you would join me," Jason replied with a hopeful but cautious smile on his face. He was past the point of second thoughts now, but his body was racked with nervous energy and he found it hard to stand still and keep any semblance of a cool demeanor.

"I..." Kim searched his eyes to see how sincere this offer was. It didn't feel real. She knew that no matter how she replied to this it would no doubt change their relationship significantly going forward. She realized she was overthinking it and decided to just go with her instinct. "I'd love to."

Jason's smile widened. His posture loosened.

"Is seven okay?" Jason inquired.

"It's perfect," Kim replied. She felt like she was blushing and it made her feel a little silly so she turned her head slightly.

"It's a date then," Jason confirmed. He realized he was still holding her hand from earlier. He gave it the most gentle of a squeeze before he let go and took a step back. Kim gathered her courage to face him once more.

"So... umm... I should probably get back to the girls... "Kim said with a gesture down the beach.

"Yeah... I've got some things I need to do so I'm gonna head home," Jason replied. The two found themselves walking slowly away from each other. Kim stopped and turned back.

"Jason," She got his attention. He turned.

"See you at seven," She said with a big smile. He nodded and matched her smile.

(***)

A smile crept over Jason's face for what seemed like the hundredth time on his drive home as his mind went back to the beach. He almost couldn't believe it. He had built it up so much in his head that he was sure it would not go off without a hitch the way it had.

Something on the side of the road in front of him caught his attention as he approached it. He recognized the red car on the side of the road with the hood up and smoke coming from the engine bay. He slowed his truck and pulled off the road behind the car. He hopped out and started making his way around the vehicle.

"That doesn't look good," Jason commented to the person bent over the engine with a puzzled look on his face. His eyes raised to meet him and he smiled.

"Yeah... hey Jase," Tommy replied as he straightened up. "It just popped and left me here... I'm thinking the radiator hose..."

Jason glanced at the motor for a moment before nodding. He walked back to his truck and reached into the bed of it. He pulled out a large jug of water and made his way back to the car.

"I think you are right..." Jason stated. "We can probably get it running to get you home."

"Think so?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah... get some water in it, and... you got a knife?" Jason inquired. Tommy reached into his jeans to pull out a small pocket knife. "In a few minutes we'll have you back on the road but you are gonna need a new hose and I'm betting you have a leak somewhere in your radiator."

"When did you become a mechanic?" Tommy asked. Jason pointed back to his fixer-upper of a truck.

"When that came into my life," Jason responded with a chuckle. Tommy nodded and laughed before the two began to go about their task of getting his car operable again.

The two worked wordlessly for several minutes before Jason felt a sense of guilt tugging at him. It was something he had hoped he would not feel. However, he had expected he might and knew he had to tell Tommy.

"Hey bro," Jason replied as he straightened himself up from under the hood of the car. Tommy followed suit. He reached over for an old rag and began to wipe his hands off while waiting for Jason to continue. "Listen... uh..."

Jason walked around to retrieve the water jug off the ground and picked it up. He set it down on the car and took a deep breath.

"I got a date tonight," Jason said. He focused his eyes intently on Tommy as he spoke, intent to maintain eye contact.

"Really?" Tommy replied. "I'm happy for you... after Emily and all."

"Yeah..." Jason continued.

"Anyone, I know?" Tommy inquired.

"Well... yeah..." Jason answered truthfully. "That's the thing..."

"What's up, Jase?" Tommy inquired sensing Jason's nervousness.

"I'm just gonna be upfront about this... it's with Kim," Jason stated. There were a few beats of silence between them. Jason studied Tommy's expression for a clue to his reaction before it could manifest. He wasn't sure what he expected but he wanted to be ready.

"Really?" Tommy finally broke the silence.

"Yeah... and listen... I know with the past between you two and..." Jason began.

"It's okay, bro," Tommy cut him off. He reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah... you don't have to explain anything to me," Tommy clarified.

"But I just wanted you to know..." Jason began again. "I fought the way I was feeling for a while because I don't want to hurt you Tommy... or make things weird."

"I get that and I appreciate that," Tommy reacted. "But everything is cool with me and Kimberly... we weren't right for each other... and now I have Kat and man... I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"That's great to hear," Jason said, feeling relief and legitimate joy for his friend as he spoke.

"And I want you and Kim both to be happy and if it's with each other then that's even better," Tommy replied with a smile. Jason nodded in understanding. "I will be sore at you over one thing though."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"If you don't help me finish getting this thing up and running," Tommy responded with a big cheeky grin. Jason let out a small laugh and shrug.

"Fair enough," Jason said as he uncapped the lid on the jug and the two went back to repairing the car.


	25. Nerves

"Just take a deep breath and relax my man," Zack's voice came through the phone into Jason's ear. Jason did as was suggested and glanced at himself in his bedroom mirror one more time. "Everything is gonna be fine."

"You think so?" Jason asked in an unsure tone.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Zack responded. "Of course I think so... what has got you bugging?"

"I mean... it's Kimberly..." Jason replied with a shrug as he continued to give his appearance a once over. He had dressed somewhat casual but was now thinking it was too casual.

"Yeah... exactly... you know Kimberly, you know her well," Zack assured him.

"Not... not like this though, bro," Jason replied as he pulled at the collar of his shirt with his free hand.

"Yeah but don't be thinking about all that," Zack countered.

"How can I not?" Jason inquired. "I am going on a date with Kimberly... I mean..."

"Yes but don't get too caught up in that and psych yourself out," Zack advised. "You know what she likes... what she doesn't... this should be a piece of cake."

"I... don't know about that..." Jason responded. "Was it easy for you and Trini?"

"Yeah... I mean... our circumstance was a little different being in a brand new country and all that," Zack explained. "Once we realized that connection was there, I asked her out, she accepted and we had a great first date."

"Right... and everything went smooth?" Jason inquired.

"Of course... it's the Zackman you are talking to here," Zack said with a confident chuckle that caused Jason to smile. He shook his head.

"I know... but I guess I'm worried maybe it will be awkward and I'll screw the whole thing up," Jason replied.

(****)

"Awkward?" Trini replied incredulously into the phone. "With Jase?"

"Yeah... I mean he is my oldest friend," Kim explained with a shrug as she modeled a dress over her clothes into the mirror in front of her.

"Exactly... when is anything awkward with you two?" Trini asked.

"Well... there have been a few times over the last several months... some tension and stuff," Kim answered.

"Not bad tension though right?" Trini inquired.

"Oh no... no... like you know... different tension," Kim explained with a shrug before she reached for another outfit on her bed and held it up to see if it was the one.

"I got you... and well... that's not bad at all," Trini said. "That should help move things along tonight."

"You think so?" Kim asked.

"Yeah... I mean it's clear this is something that has been building with you two," Trini responded. "I mean... tonight you finally can just let go and not worry about it... embrace it."

"Yeah... you are right," Kim said, a smile creeping over her lips as she considered her words.

"You are smiling ear to ear aren't you?" Trini teased. Kim let out a laugh.

"Noo..." Kim fibbed.

"Uh-huh..." Trini replied. "Wow... you really are feeling something for Jase huh?"

"Yes..." Kim answered honestly. "It's been like this for months but I couldn't do anything you know?"

"I get it," Trini replied. "I got to tell you that I am really happy for you two."

"Thanks, Trini," Kim reacted. She examined the skirt in front of her and smiled. She knew the top to go with it.

"Jason is the best and..." Trini paused.

"What?" Kim prodded.

"I think he has always had this crush on you... though he would never really admit it," Trini confessed.

"No... you... no... you really think for a long time?" Kim asked.

"I do," Trini answered. "But Jason cherished your friendship and is such a loyal guy... I think he probably had himself fooled all this time."

"I don't know..." Kim pondered this scenario. "I just hope tonight goes well."

"Of course it will," Trini stated.

"I want it to be perfect..." Kim said. "Something about this... this feels right."

"And that's why it will be perfect," Trini said. "If it's right... it will work out."

"Thanks for talking me through my nerves," Kim said.

"Don't mention it, I'd be upset if you didn't call me first," Trini replied. Kim laughed. "You may regret that when you get your phone bill."

"Maybe," Trini laughed.

"Do you think the nerves are getting to Jason... he is always so cool," Kim pondered.

"If I'm right about his feelings for you, I'd say they are," Trini answered.

(****)

"You are always so cool, you will be fine," Zack stated dismissing Jason's nerves.

"I appreciate that... but this feels different," Jason responded as he stepped back and gave his final look a nod of approval before turning to find his watch off the nightstand. He slipped it on.

"That's a good thing though... harness that energy... those nerves and make it a memorable evening for you both," Zack advised. "And look... real talk... I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thanks, bro," Jason replied with a smile.

"I love the both of you and I want you guys both to be happy," Zack continued.

"Feeling is mutual you know," Jason replied.

"I know... not save the mushy stuff for Kim," Zack joked with a laugh. Jason responded in kind and shook his head.

"I should probably get off here, I'm supposed to pick her up in a few minutes," Jason said.

"Alright... just be cool... have fun and sweep her off her feet... I know you can," Zack replied.

"I'll do my best," Jason replied. "Talk to you later."

"Later," Zack echoed.

Jason hung up the phone and took one last look at himself in the mirror. Satisfied he made his way over to the door of his room, flipped off the lights and closed it behind him.

(****)

"Okay... I'm ready," Kim said as she put the phone receiver back up to her.

"I know you look gorgeous, you always do," Trini assured her.

"Thanks," Kim replied with a smile. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "I should be going, he will be here any minute."

"Okay," Trini replied. Kim heard Jason's truck pull up and she walked over to the window to peek out.

"He's here now," Kim announced, her tone more excited than she had planned.

"How does he look?" Trini asked. Kim took in Jason's appearance in his black button-up shirt, blue jeans and black boots. She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"I'll tell you about it later... but... this is gonna be fun," Kim replied. Trini's laugh on the other end indicated she understood.

"I look forward to that," Trini said. "Have fun."

"I will... later?" Kim responded.

"You got it," Trini confirmed.

Kim hung up the phone and stole one more glance in the mirror just as the doorbell rang to the front door of her small apartment. She hurriedly made her way out of the room and down the hall. She reached for the door handle and took a deep breath. No going back once the door was opened, it would all change. She hesitated for just a moment before she smiled and twisted the knob and opened the door.


	26. The Date

Kimberly considered her life and the things that had led to this moment. Walking along the beach with just the faintest hint of sunlight still peaking out over the farthest part of the ocean's edge. She was conscious of the big smile on her face but couldn't for the life of her do anything about it but steal glances up the shoreline to try to compose herself.

Moments earlier Jason had reached down and taken her hand in his own. They were now walking in step with each other and he was telling her about some experience he had on a beach while he had been overseas. She was listening as best she could but her mind was racing as hard as her heart.

The evening had been perfect. The movie was fun. Dinner was amazing. The drive out to the beach had been full of laughter and shared stories. Now they were here, hand in hand strolling on the beach. A simple first date, but yet somehow perfect for her to allow her to come to terms with how she was feeling sharing all of these experiences with her oldest friend. Slowly but surely over the course of the night, she had become smitten by him in a way that made her almost forget their history.

"But yeah... anyway that's my embarrassing story," Jason finished up his tale with a small chuckle. He turned down to see Kimberly smiling. "You didn't catch any of that did you?"

"Hmm? Kimberly responded turning up to him. He just laughed in response.

"What's on your mind?" Jason questioned.

"Oh... no... I was listening," Kimberly defended herself. "It's just..."

She paused not sure how to put into words what she was thinking and feeling. Jason stopped and they turned to face each other.

"I think I get it," Jason said, his eyes searching hers.

"You do?" Kim asked. He nodded. "You sure?"

He didn't respond vocally instead reaching up to brush a hair from her face the persistent ocean breeze had put there. He let his hand linger momentarily feeling the moment swell.

"I've been thinking a lot too," Jason finally broke the silence.

"And?" Kim's posture felt nervous as she shifted her feet slightly.

"I think..." Jason paused. "I think this is going well."

"I do too," Kim replied in kind as she smiled up at him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and they continued walking now in the direction of his truck off in the distance.

(****)

Jason lowered the tailgate on his truck. And offered his hand to Kim. She effortlessly made her way up to sit on the tailgate with a cheeky grin.

"Gymnast," Kim said with a wink as she settled into her position on the edge of the truck bed. Jason nodded and smiled. He started to move to sit next to her but hesitated as he took in her appearance. He instead placed his hands on the gate and leaned forward.

"So... Kim," Jason began. Kim watched him as he spoke taking note of his tone. "Would you find it cheesy if I told you how beautiful you are?"

"No... not at all," Kim replied, she felt her cheeks burning slightly. He smiled. "You've told me that before."

"Yeah... but..." He paused and took a breath. "That was then."

"Okay..." Kim found herself hanging on what the next words out of his mouth would be.

"All those times I said that... there was this filter on it..." Jason attempted to explain. "She's your best friend, don't think like that."

"And now?" Kim asked, her hand moving down to rest on top of his.

"Now I want you to know... no filter... that I think you are beautiful," Jason said. "Not just physically... god, that's the obvious part... but you are a beautiful soul, Kim... and I consider myself very lucky to be here with you now."

"Jason," Kimberly felt his words. Almost physically she felt them. She smiled and took him by the hand. She gently led him to stand in front of her his body resting between her legs as they dangled off the tailgate.

"You know..." Kim started speaking her hands coming to rest on his chest. "I didn't know how I would feel when I said yes to this...

Kim made eye contact with him as she continued.

"Can I be honest?" Kim asked. He nodded. "Would it be awkward, could I get past our history, could he?"

Kim felt her face instinctively moving towards his.

"But none of that matters now Jason Scott," Kim stated. "It's not awkward, I love our history... but now I'm just thinking about our present.

His face was now just inches apart from hers.

"I've realized now that sometimes things change... and sometimes... that's exactly what I want," Kim said. Her eyes darted momentarily down to his lips and back up to his eyes. "And right now... in the present, I just want to kiss you."

The words barely left her lips before she moved in to kiss him. The first one gentle and tentative. The second less so.

"I should say... I don't usually kiss on the first date," Kim said as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Me either," Jason replied his lips curling into a smile.

"I have a feeling nothing is going to go like usual with you Jason," Kim replied feeling a wave of excitement and warmth wash over her at her own words.

"I hope not," Jason replied.

With those words, he pulled her up from the truck bed and into his arms returning them into a kiss.


	27. Feelings

"So you liking this place?" Jason asked as he closed the apartment door behind him. Kim turned to look back at him as she entered the living room.

"Yeah it's okay," Kim responded as she placed her purse on a counter that separated the living room and kitchen. "Much more space than the one in Orlando."

"Yeah," Jason agreed as he glanced around the room. Far from his first visit here. In truth, he had helped her move in and get settled. Seeing it now, under these circumstances, it felt different and foreign somehow.

"Want a drink?" Kim asked gesturing to her kitchen.

"I'm good," Jason replied as he moved farther into the room and closer to her. Her eyes watched his every move as he came to stop a few feet from her. He smiled. Kim moved over to sit on her couch, she kicked off her shoes and put her feet up under her.

"Sit?" Kim asked. He nodded as he made his way over to sit on the couch close to her. As soon he was settled he moved to put her hand in his. The gesture made Kim's cheeks fill with warmth. She attempted to speak but found her throat to be a little dry. She cleared it. "So..."

"How would you feel if I asked you to do this again sometime?" Jason inquired. Kim smiled.

"Well... I'd say... I hope the night isn't over yet," Kim replied playfully as she reached up to run a finger through his hair.

"It's not," Jason confirmed.

"And then I'd say of course I'd love to do it again sometime," Kim continued. Jason nodded as they made eye contact. What Jason was feeling would have been nearly impossible to describe but he was sure only Kim would have the ability to make him feel it. All of the nervous energy he started their date with had fittingly enough morphed into something else.

The feeling could categorically fall somewhere between really scared and really happy. It scared him how easily he was feeling things with Kim now. Things he had always managed to bury at even the slightest hint or suggestion. It also somehow made him extremely happy to have the freedom to feel things for her.

"Jase?" Kim asked.

"Hmm?" Jason responded.

"What's on your mind?" Kim had been observing him and could see his brain was working overtime. She knew Jason was a thinker. He would analyze and plan. In school, in training, on the battlefield. These were his traits. It's what made him such a great leader.

"Honestly?" Jason responded. Kim nodded. "I was thinking about what I'm feeling and how you scare me."

"I scare you?" Kim was intrigued. She scooted closer. She knew she was being overly flirty and playful and it actually went against her usual nature. Something about this evening with Jason had made her feel things she hadn't before.

"For years..." Jason paused. "For years I've noticed you... but... I never allowed myself to think..."

Kim was really interested now and she smiled at him.

"I didn't want to think about you like that... think that... you were Kim... and I don't know..." Jason said. "I didn't want to let you down."

"Let me down?" Kim asked.

"I didn't want to just be one of the guys... one of the guys that crushed on Kimberly Hart," Jason replied with a chuckle. "I knew you meant more to me than that... that I couldn't just be that guy without jeopardizing our friendship."

Jason shifted on the couch to face more toward Kim.

"I felt like if I let myself get swept away in that you would look at me as just another guy," Jason explained. He took a deep breath. "Maybe that sounds stupid now that I'm saying it out loud."

"No," Kim assured him. She understood what he was saying. In some ways, she had felt similar things toward Jason. He had always been eye candy for all the girls at school. She saw it. She just chose to ignore it.

"So... lately and specifically tonight... it is hitting me that if we are going to do this," Jason placed his hand on her knee. "Then I can't allow myself to recognize the parts of you I have always tried to be blind to."

He smiled.

"And that scares me..." Jason stated. Kim nodded and moved in to kiss him.

"It's okay," Kim said as her lips left his. "I'm ready for this to go where it goes."

"Me too," Jason replied. Another kiss.

"And Jase..." Kim began. "You would never just be another guy to me."

She moved into his lap as the kiss deepened. A smile formed on Kim's face.

"It's sweet though," She said as she pulled back to make eye contact with him. "Sometimes I think you may be too good to be true."

Back to kissing. It was going to quickly progress if kept up.

Jason broke the kiss and put his hands on either side of Kim's waist. He smiled up at her. A few strands of hair had fallen to the front of her face and her eyes were searching his. He realized at that moment he had never seen her look more beautiful and also that he felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

Drawing on as much discipline as he could muster he resisted to urge to go in for more and following the night where it was leading. Something in him wanted to savor every moment in their change of status. He didn't want to rush anything.

"Hi," Jason said as she continued to smile at him. Her smile broadened. She understood and felt a sense of relief wash over her. She wasn't sure she was ready for things to progress so quickly but she also wasn't sure she could stop.

"Hi," Kim replied with a small laugh. She gave him one last small peck on the lips before she untangled herself from his lap and moved to fall into the couch next to him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up against him.

Kim was realizing more and more how different things were going to be with Jason. He really was not just any guy and what she was feeling she was pretty sure was not just any typical feelings.

(***)

Kim opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan on her bedroom ceiling. She sat up quickly and looked around for Jason. She must have fallen asleep while sitting with him on her couch. She glanced over at nightstand to see a piece of paper lying on it. She rolled over and retrieved it and got up and moved to the living room to look for Jason.

She saw no sign of him and then flipped on a lamp to read the note.

 _"Kim,_

 _It seems I talked you to sleep. My bad. In your defense though, you did seem pretty comfortable. I hope it's okay that I moved you to your bed but I thought I might wake you as I left if I didn't._

 _Tonight was great. If you are free, tomorrow night could be even better._

 _Jason"_

Kim placed the note up against her chest and smiled. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand considered it for a moment doing some quick math in her head. She then made her way to her phone and picked it up and dialed. After a few rings, a familiar voice came through the other end.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?" Kim asked rhetorically as she plopped down on her bed.

"I take it everything went well then?" The glee in Trini's voice was barely contained.

"Trini... it was perfect," Kim replied.

"I knew it would be," Trini boasted proudly. "I would like the details."

"Of course," Kim laughed. "I think he may be perfect."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Trini replied.

"Yeah, I think it will be," Kim said before she went into detailing the night and how it felt.


	28. Golden

It had been nearly a perfect week for Kimberly. Nightly dates with Jason had filled her agenda. They seemed to learn more and more about each other all along the way, something both would have considered impossible before. She couldn't remember being happier at any point in her life.

This evening had been their first outing publically as a couple with their friends. What started as an evening of nervous energy for her had progressed into a night of fun and laughs. This was mostly due to how at ease and accepting their friends had been of them as a couple. It was probably all too perfect. She should have known something would have to give. Even though she didn't expect to find herself in the frantic state she currently was in as she watched Tommy and Adam lay Jason down on a bed in the medical bay of the Power Chamber. Her mind was reliving the last few hours. Her evening had turned into a nightmare when Jason had collapsed mid-conversation. It was sudden and with no warning.

The first instinct to call 911 had been squashed when Tommy's communicator beeped. Zordon had insisted Jason be brought to him as he knew what was happening to him. All of the enemies she had faced to this day lined up one after the other wouldn't have been able to prevent Kim from being teleported with him.

"So what is going on?" Kim looked around at the room searching for answers. Alpha Five made his way into the room and over to Jason's body. He was holding some sort of wand. He ran it up and down Jason's body before moving over to a nearby console. He pushed a few buttons and Zordon's image appeared on a screen above them.

"Zordon, what is happening to Jason?" Tommy inquired his hand still on his fallen friend's shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Kim interjected frantically, attempting to calm herself when she heard herself out loud.

"Jason is under attack," Zordon stated matter-of-factly. His statement elevated Kim's panic all over again. "It appears something is attempting to drain his life force."

"What... could be doing that?" Katherine beat Kim to asking as the taller blonde moved next to Kim.

"I am not sure currently, but the tests Alpha is running should give us the answers," Zordon answered. "I detected a disturbance with him immediately before his collapse."

"Is it the gold powers?" Kim inquired, reaching down to take Jason's hand. "'Cause I thought he had recovered from that."

"He had, so it can't be that," Alpha responded to her question as he moved over with a new device and placed it gently on Jason's head. Kim looked it over intently trying to determine what it could be doing.

"Anything Alpha?" Kim asked.

"Not yet," Alpha answered. Adam moved over to the console and leaned on it. He then turned back to the group.

"Do you think Divatox is behind this?" Adam questioned.

"She must be," Tanya surmised.

"I'm not so sure," Alpha spoke up. "There appears to be something draining his life-force, and it is coming from within."

"Within? Tommy inquired, trying like the rest of the group to make the puzzle pieces fit.

"Yes," Alpha responded in the affirmative.

"It HAS to be the gold powers," Kim added, finding herself subconsciously squeezing Jason's hand.

"Can we get ahold of Trey?" Tommy questioned looking back and forth from Alpha and Zordon.

"I will attempt to reach him now," Zordon responded. The group all focused on Jason and watching Alpha's movements around him. After a few minutes, there was a flash of light in the corner of the room prompting all to turn.

"Trey!" Tommy was the first to recognize who had joined them in the room. The Gold Ranger nodded in greeting and moved up to stand next to the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Trey, is it the gold powers causing this?" Adam asked. As if on cue the Golden Staff materialized in Trey's hands and he lifted if over Jason's prone body. The group all watched slightly mesmerized as it hummed with gold energy, specks of it seemingly discharging and flowing in and out of Jason's body.

"The golden power no longer resides in Jason's body at all," Trey finally stated as the glow left the room and it returned to normal.

"Man..." Tommy sighed with frustration. "Then what could this be, any idea?"

"The golden power is gone, but it did keep something active within him," Trey continued. All eyes were on him now. "This is Zedd."

"Zedd?!" Kim's surprise was not hidden in her response.

"The dark energy of Maligore..." Zordon's voice entered the equation once again. "He is after it."

"I don't understand," Tommy shook his head, looking back and forth from Zordon and Trey now, stealing a glance at Kim in between.

"I'm afraid the residual golden powers mixed with Maligore's essence and created a rather powerful reaction inside of Jason," Trey explained.

"So what can we do?" Kim asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"There is only one thing I can think of..." Trey began. "I must transfer the power back to Jason in an attempt to restore his life and absorb what is left of Maligore's essence."

"Wait..." Adam moved forward closer to Jason's bedside. "Your powers almost killed him before."

"Yeah... you can't," Kim agreed, feeling extra appreciative at Adam for looking out for Jason.

"Yes... but that was only after a long time of holding them," Trey reacted. "This will not be a repeat of that."

Kim locked eyes with Tommy momentarily before both turned to look up at Zordon.

"I concur with Trey," Zordon said.

"Okay... everyone, stand back," Trey said glancing around at the group. All followed his suggestion with Kim being the most reluctant to let go of Jason's hand. Kat's hand on her shoulder prompted her to fully let go and sink back from the bed.

Trey stepped forward and placed the staff in Jason's hand while holding it firmly in his own. After a few seconds the staff began to glow again and this time Jason's whole body began to crackle with gold energy.

Kim watched with concern as Jason's body began to rise off the bed. She shared a concerned look with Tommy who was across the room from her. He mouthed an "it's okay" even as Jason now hovered a good five foot into the air.

In one instant flash, Jason's body was enveloped in the gold power suit once more. Trey opened his eyes and Kim saw the flash of horror in them even as Jason's body disappeared into thin air.

"No," Trey's voice was barely above a whisper as he attempted in vain to reach out and grab onto Jason before he completely vanished.

"Where did he go!?" Tommy questioned as he quickly moved up next to Trey, the rest of the group following suit to gather closely around the bed.

"He..." Trey paused and made eye contact with Zordon. "Did you feel that too?"

"I did," Zordon agreed.

"How did he do that?" Trey asked. The rest of the group going more confused and frustrated with the situation.

"Please... someone tell me what is going on?" Kim said closing her eyes wishing the whole scenario was a nightmare.

"It was Zedd," Zordon informed the group. "The connection he had with Jason... allowed him to tap into the power surge caused by the transfer to teleport him out."

"What?!" Kim was exasperated now. "Tele... wh... where did he take him?"

"I'm working on finding him now," Alpha chimed in as he hurried from the room to make his way into the main control room of the console. The rest of the group followed behind him quickly, Tommy and Adam even making it there before the robot.

Kim was pacing behind the group as all were working the controls on the consoles in front of them. She could barely work her way around any of them in the old Command Center but these were all foreign to her. She fought the many emotions bubbling up in her. She wanted to scream and cry all at once.

"I got a fix!" Tommy shouted excitedly from his place on the far end of the console. Alpha moved quickly to his side to confirm. "Alpha where is this?"

"Let me see," Alpha said as he hovered over the monitor beneath him. He pushed a few buttons nearby. "Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

"Ocean?" Tommy furrowed his brow. "That can't be right."

"Can you be more specific?" Kim asked as she squeezed into the group to stand next to Tommy.

"Unfortunately I cannot get any closer than this," Alpha pointed to the monitor. A large red circle engulfed a large part of the aforementioned sea."

"I don't understand," Trey spoke up.

"I don't either, it appears something is interfering with the signal... not allowing it to be pinpointed," Alpha responded.

"It... must be the power surge caused by the transfer," Trey surmised. "The energy emitted will be erratic until it fully embraces its new host."

"So... in other words, the gold powers are causing surges that are spreading out this far?" Tommy questioned, his finger pressed against the monitor. Trey nodded and Tommy let out a quiet curse.

"How strong are these powers, sheesh," Adam voiced the thoughts of the group collective.

"It's why they drain a human host," Trey explained.

"I'd say," Tanya added with a shake of her head.

"How long until you think it stops surging?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure... normally I'd say within minutes..." Try paused. "But I don't know what Zedd is doing with him."

(****)

Jason opened his eyes to see the immediate darkness of a visor encasing his vision. It was a familiar but somewhat forgotten sensation. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Suddenly the surge of adrenaline coursing through his body brought him very much into reality and he sprung to his feet much faster than his normal reflexes would allow.

Jason glanced down to see his gloved hands and made a fist. His eyes moved up his arm to see the familiar gold and black pattern along the length of it. His eyes widened under the visor as confusion and shock set in.

"Wha... how..." Jason quickly glanced at his surroundings to find himself on a beach. He quickly surmised it was not any beach he had ever been on before. A quick spin on his heels brought his situation into further clarity. The tall trees and thick plant growth encroaching on the beach behind him suggested he was somewhere fairly remote.

Some rustling from nearby caused his natural defenses to take over and he faced it with fists clinched.

"There you are," the voice sent a chill down Jason's spine.

"Goldar..." Jason glanced at the similarly golden villain making his way out of the growth and down the beach toward him. "Care to tell me what is going on?"

"Come with me and you will find out," Goldar suggested. Jason shook his head.

"Yeah right," Jason replied, still somewhat in a state of shock from his current situation. Some clarity as he reached down and pressed against the buckle on his belt in an attempt to teleport. A few futile pressed gave way to laughter from Goldar.

"What's a matter, Jason?" Goldar taunted as he twirled his sword. "You aren't getting off this island like that."

"Island?" Jason questioned at the new information.

"We like to call it our little slice of paradise... although I suspect you may not agree," Goldar replied.

"We?" Jason inquired. Goldar smirked.

"Are you going to make this easy or not..." Goldar questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that," Jason responded shifting his feet slightly to get a better fighting stance.

"I hoped you would say that," Goldar replied, as a group of putties materialized around him as a small army of Tenga warriors came into view over the trees behind him.

"Great," Jason's tone was sarcastic as he eyed up his opponents. He found himself momentarily glancing around for his team, quickly reminded how alone he was when he saw only sand. He collected his thoughts, took a deep breath, and charged.


End file.
